kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Wp/aln/Fjalori i Shoqnisë "Bashkimi"
FIALUER i Rii i Shqypés Perbâam Preie Shocniiéet t' Bashkimit FJALORI I »BASHKIMIT« Ribotim RILINDJA Redaksia e botimeve Prishtinë, 1978 Redaksia: Ali Rexha Nazmi Rrahmani Anton Pashku DY FJALË ME RASTIN E RIBOTIMIT Në shekullin e kaluar, sidomos ne gjysmën e dytë të tij, ndër qarqet shkencore evropiane ekzistonte mendimi se mund të trajtohet popull, komb i denjë për vetëqeverisje, vetëm ajo bashkësi, ai komb, që ka foIklor të pasur, gramatikë të zhvilluar, të normuar, të shkruar, poashtu edhe fjalor të pasur, të botuar. Kjo kërkesë, jo vetëm e kësaj kohe, i nxiti Rilindasit tanë të mbledhin e të botojnë thesarin tonë gojor (J. De Rada, Darajt, Th. Mitko, S. Dine etj.) dhe të hartojnë gramatika te gjuhës amtare (Dh. Kamarda e J. De Rada - italisht, K. Kristoforidhi - greqisht, S. Frashëri - shqip, V. Pasha - frengjisht etj.); gjithnjë me program dhe me qëllim të caktuar. Derisa nëpërmes folklorit shprehet shpirti i një populli, me gramatikë pjekuria logjike-gjuhësore-shprehimore e kombëtare etj., me fjalor shprehet pasuria kulturore, shkalla e gjërësisë kulturore dhe historike të një populli. Prandaj, edhe fjalori u bë object interesimi i Rilindasve tanë. Meritë të posaçme në këtë fushë ka edhe Shoqëria "Bashkimi" e Shkodrës. Të përmendim të dhënën që dëshmon se historiku i leksikografisë shqiptare nuk zë fill në periudhën e Rilindjes kombëtare, por disa shekuj më parë, me fjalorin latinisht-shqip (1635) të F. Bardhit. Që nga kjo zanafillë deri në periudhën e Rilindjes janë botuar dhjetëra fjalorë, kryesisht dygjuhësorë, jo rrallë edhe disagjuhësorë, në të cilët shqipja ka pasur prore vend të konsiderueshëm. Në vijim të përpjekjeve për mbrothësinë e kulturës kombëtare inkuadrohet edhe Shoqëria "Bashkimi" e Shkodrës, e cila themelohet më 1899, dy decenie mbas Lidhjes së Prizrenit. Kjo Shoqëri qe e para qe ne truallin shqiptar zuri të botoje libra në gjuhën shqipe e me alfabet latin, me karakter jo vetëm fetar po edhe shkollor e profan, në kohen e robërisë otomane, e cila ua ndalonte shqiptarëve çdo përpjekje në drejtim të arsimit. Shoqëria "Bashkimi", anëtare të së cilës ishin edhe disa figura te shquara si Prenkë Doçi, Luigj Gurakuqi, Dode Koleci, Ndoc Nikaj etj., brenda nëntë vjetëve të punës së vet miaft pjellore (1899-1908), përpos këtij Fjalori të gjuhës shqipe, i ciIi ribotohet tani, nxori në dritë edhe 31 tituj të tjerë, kryesisht me karakter shkollor, didaktik e letrar, por edhe fetar, si: Gramatikën ja Folmamarmjen shcyptare" të Dodë Kolecit (1901); Oroe permbi Abetar, shcyp", "Vargnimin" e Luigj Gurakuqit; pastaj disa abetare të thjeshta, "Këndonjtore", "Dheshkronjë", "Numërtore", "Kalendarë Shcyptari"; për disa vite "Historinë e Shcypniis" etj. "Fialuer i Rii i Shcypes" (1908) (Fialor i ri i gjuhës shqipe), që ka firmën e autorësisë “Përbaam Preie Shocniet t’Bashkimit", simbas të gjitha gjasave duhet të jetë vepër e Dodë Kolecit, në të cilin ka giurmë të ndikimit të fjalorit të Kristoforidhit, është nië ndër veprat kapitale të leksikografisë sonë. Ky fjalor u përdor dhe u konsiderua, si konstaton Jup Kastrati (Histori e gramatologjisë shqiptare), ndër më të mirët në leksikografinë shqiptare - deri në botimin e Fjalorit të Institutit të Shkencave (1954). Fjalori i Bashkimit, sikunder zuri të quhet, ka një abece me bazë latine, alfabet I cili, thuajse ishte mbështetje, baze edhe për alfabetin që u miratua në Kongresin e Manastirit (1908). Ky Fjalor është mjaft i pasur për kohën kur u botua. Me pjesën integrale dhe me Shtojcën na del me afro katërmbëdhjetëmijë fjalë (13.798 fjalë). Fjalori nuk ka emërtime vendesh nga është marrë njëra apo tjetra fjalë. Drejtshkrimi dhe drejtshqiptimi mbështetet kryesisht në të folmen e Shkodrës. Së këndejmi ky ka vlerë edhe dialektologjike. Këtu fjalët me gurrë të huaj, që kanë zënë vend në fondin tonë leksikor, kanë përbri indikatorë me shenja, p.sh. I.- për fjalët me gurrë italiane, S.- për fjalët me gurrë sllave, T.- për fjalët me gurrë turke. Ky Fjalor i botuar në truall të shqipes gjat sundimit otoman, më 1908, katër vjet mbas atij të Krlstoforidhit, bashkë dhe me atë të Sotir Pecit, që mbeti sot e kësaj dite në dorëshkrim, ngërthen në vete një thesar të çmueshëm të leksikut tonë, në pjesën mjaft të madhe të vjetruar, njësi leksikore që do të mund të gjallëroheshin dhe të theheshin në jetë të fondlt aktiv leksikor, duke pësuar përpunime të duhura leksikore funksionale. Ribotimi dhe botimi i monumenteve të kulturës sonë shpirtërore, të gjuhësisë sonë, nga ana e Redaksisë së botimeve të “Rilindjes” si është Fjalori i Bashkimit, ka për qëllim që vIerat e krijuara me kohë t 'u jipen në dorë të interesuarve, sepse mund t’u shërbejnë gjithnjë hulumtuesve të ndryshëm dhe të tjerëve. Ahmet Kelmendi PARATHÁNIÉ Po césim n’drite ket fialuer m' t' tsillin kemi mlédhe mâa t' shumen, saa ku kémi muite, t' atyné fjalvé sikursé flitén nneper ghytété, fusha e malé t' dashunés atmés s' one, Mas ktyné, kémi pase kuidès me shtii mrênne edhè ato ci ghinnén t'shtypuna n' libra , n' fialore e n' shkrimé t' shnnrichemvé diétarevé t' one e t' hueivé ci ac me xélle iâne munnue me i dhâne shkelzim e hiiéshii giuhes s’one, sikursé Dom Piéter Budi, Êmx. Frang Bardhi, Êmx. Piéter Bogdani, Gustav Meyer-i , Ate Iake Iungg-u, Kostantin Kristoforidi, e disaa tiére t' tashém edhe mâa. Fialet t’ cituna rishtas e t' perbâamé, saado ci shifén shpesh sidomos nneper flétoré e viérsha, pak se dukén e u iémi rueitun tui i paa giasen me i lâne per gni tiéter t' shpallun mâa t' péshuem t' ktii Fialorit t’ Bashkimit. Tui kêne mlédhun fiale sheype préie ghith ânesh e tui kêne shum hére t' nnryshuemé n' t' folun t' popullit u vênnuené n’ fialuer t' siélluna, tu n' a u duke mâa e pelcyeshem per perparim t' giuhes komtaré, n' traite t' shcyptimit t' Shkodres. Masannéi, si s' munnéi préie séitsillit me u mârre vesht shka duen me thâne, i vûumé per sherbim e nnihmé t' one diftimin italian sikursé gni giuhe mâa e gnoftun nner kto vènné. Me .qhith kta, disaave nner to ci flitén nner nee nuk kémi muite me i' a’' u ghéte t' perghéghunit n' ket qiuhe t' huei, e mu per disaa tiéra as véte s’ diim nnénnè se ch’ duen me thâne, Por âsht shpnésa se masi t' perhapét Shcypia letraré kto diftime s' kan per t' u lypun e kto mungésa kan per t' u shduke preie Fialorit t' one. Mas shcypés t’ sodés, t' shuma iâne fialet t' mârruna preie giuhevé t' hueia , Edhè kto kémi dashte me i vûu m’ rreshta t'vet, por mâa t’ shumavé t' ktyne u â vennue afer t' perqheghunit thiéshte shcyp me shkroia mâa t' ima per m’ u daa mâa mire. Do t’ scifét me lee. tesii mas t' perdoruemit t' ktii fialorit a do t' ieet névoia me i’ a kthye nnryshe rénnin ci u nnoc n’ ket t' paren t' chpallmé per gni tieter. Neemram i âne lutun ghith Shcyptaret e vertele me n' a nnimue edhè me fiale e diftime ci s' ghinnen n' ket fialuer , t' tsillve tu i' u urue gxim e lumnii per nneer e dobi t' giuhes s’ one po i' a ‘ u kushtoime. Parsimi i Shocniis Bashkimi t' Giuhes Sheypé. Shkoder, 9 KalInuer 1908. DO OROE permi shkroié e théksa Shkroiét e giuhes sheypé iâne triidhéte e kater: a, b, e, ch, d, dh, e, f, g, gh, gn; h, i, k, l, kk, m, n, nn, o, p, r, rr, s, sh, t, th, ts, v, u,(*) y, x, xh, z. Shkroiét a, e, i, o, u, y, iâne xántoré. Shkroia e paa thékse hiédhse si t' mos ieet n' fillim t' fiales, a m' gnirroktsa nuk shcyptohét. iosè fort leet kuur t' ghinnét mrênne n' fiale, e n' marim t' ksaie kurr, sikursé: atehere, perhere, pûne, burre, etr. (*) Shkroia u per gabim â vuu mas v, tu kêne maitun ky rénn gadi m ' ghith fialuert. Por tiera here skursé e lype arsyeia do t’' vèhét perpara. Shcyptohé e e ginte kuur t’ ieen dyy e, sikursé: lee, leet,leet, dhee. etr. Shkroia i mrênne n' fiale a n' marim t’ saie si t' keet para nno mrapa noo' i xántoré báhet si nnerxáne, t' tsillen gnadisaave u pelcén me e shkrue me j a jote, sikursé: fiale e fjale, laai e laaj, etr. I vêhét is théksa hiédhse, iosè mas t' pelcyemit t' disaavé j vétun kuur t' ieen dyy i e e dyta âsht gadi nnerxáné, sikurse: biít e bijt, bliít, e blijt, Hyiít e Hyjit, shiíim e shijim etr. N' fillim t' fiales shkroia i a j ci i vién mas gni xántore nuk vèhét se nuk ásht aspak névoja e perashtù s’shofét n’ket fialuer n’rresht t’ shkroiévé tiéra n’ balle t’ librit. Shkroia dxh ci dukéet n’ fialuer mas d, edhésè e perbâamé préie trii shkroiésh, kaa gni tingell m’ védi me t’ pergiaam t’ gh. Nuk â vûu m’ rresht t’ shkroiévé n’ fillim t’ ktii diftimi tu mos e lype fare fialé ghith sési shcyp por ato t’ mârruna préie giuhéve t’ hueia. Théksat e giuhes s’ one iâne trii: Thékse rânnia (), thékse hiédhsa (‘), e thékse se hûnnxa (^). Thékse hiédhsa viin per xántorét e e i sikursé â thane per sypri. Thékse hûnnxa bân ci xântorét t’ shcyptohén me hûnne: me tingell t’ giate m’ dyy xântoré t’dyxuemé, t’ shkurte ghithsaahére vênnohét m’ xántoré ci t’ ieet n’ marim t’ fiales e pa dyxuemé. Thékse ránnia perdorohét sikursé n’ giuhe italiané, bf: gnita, edhé gn’ ashtù, gniky, etr. Tash per tash dukét se ásht miaft me kto diftimé, tu mos e lype névoia per ket fialuer me u hape mâa pertéi e me shkue mâa giate. T'discaruem t' fialve t'shkurtuemé Spiegazione delle parole abbreviate vm. - vétepasuer mashkulluer - sostantivo maschile. vf. - vetépasuer fémnuer - sostantivo femmini!e. va. - vetépasuer asgnánxe - sostantivo neutro. persh. - pershtueshem - aggetivo. persh. m. - pershtueshem mashkulluer - aggettivo maschile. persh.f. - pershtueshem femnuer - aggettivo femminile. persh. as. - pershtueshem asgnánxe - aggettivo neutro. parf. - parftillk - avverbio. perêm. - perêmen - pronome. shum. - shumuer - plurale. vech. - véchuer - singolare. lidh. - lidhtoré - congiunzione. ftvep. - ftillk vépruer - verbo ativo. ftas . - ftillk agnánxe - verbo neutro. ftvepas. - ftillk vépruer asganxe - verba atti, o neutro. ftper. - ftillk perpaltuer - verho riflesso a reciproco. ft. - ftillk – verbo. I. Italiane (fiale) - Italiana, (parola). S. Slave, (fiale) - Siava, (parola). T. Turke, (fiale) - Turca, ( parola). ?'' (?) - Pvétes a mos â fiale e mârrun préie nno' i tiétres ''giuhe - Interrogativo se é parola presa da altra lingua. ??? - Fiale shcyp po s' dihét se ch' do me thâne - Parola albanese ma che non si sa il significate. Êmnat e Auktorvé. (B.) - Bardhi Êm. Frang Bardhi - ( Bianchi ). Mgr. Francesco Bianchi. (Bu.) - Budi. Dom Piéter Budi - (Budi) D. Pietro Bud; (Bog). - Bogdani. Êm. Piéter Bogdani - (Bogdani) Mgr. Pietro Bogdani. (Kri). - Kristoforidi. X . Kostantini - (Kristoforidi) S.Costantino. FIALORI A''' A, shkroje e pare e abétarit. A, perém. dish. véch mf. lo,la, gli, ie. (Perêmen vétem i hashkuem me tjére; rri n’ vênn t’ e ' s, e tsilla nnrrohét n' a kuur t' perpicét me tjére perêmna véhtìétore). A, grim. pvét. forse, forse che. Aar, i, vm . shum. aarna-t, por s' âsct e perdorueme. oro. Aart, (I, e, t',) persh. aureo . Abat, I, vm. shum. Abaten-nit Abbate e abate. Abatsii, a, vf. abbazia. Abétaar, i, vm. shum. Abétare-t abecedario Abe, a, T. vf. shum. aba•t, xhgun-i. albagio. Aboliá, T. lidh. munn t'. afinche Abubù e apupù. népersé t ' bi- nnunit e dhimtét. interiezione di meraviglia e di dolore Ac, parf. tanto. Achik, parf. T. kthjéllet, chi•let. chiaro, aperto. Achikllék, u, vm. T.kthjélltii-a schiettezza. Achikoj, on, ova, me e m'u achikue ftvép. T. me e m'u tface. dichiarare. Achikshem (i, e,) persh. T. Kthjéllshem (i, e ,). chiaro, a,aperto, a. Achikuem, ( i, e, t',) persh . T. tfacun. (i, e, t',). Dichiaratto, a, dichiarazione. Adét, i , rm. T. shum . adétè-t. doke, a, xakon, i. costume, uso. Adétché, adètilé, parf. T. dokisht, mas doke, mas xakonit. secondo l' uso. '''AD Adéteshem (i,e) persh. T.dok-•shem (I, e,) i xakonshem. di uso. Ade, a. vf. T. iskull, i, nisii, a, ujdhése,a. Kr. isola. Ader, a, vf. shum. adra-t. chiacchera, me thye adra. chiaccherare, canzonare. Adétilé Kc. adétche. Adhrim, i, vm. shum. adhri- mtare-t. adoratore. Adhrimtaar, l, vm. shum. adhrimtare-t. adoratore. Adhrimtaré, ia, vf. shum. a- dhrimtaré-t. adoratrice. Adhroj, on, ova, me e m' u adh- rue, ftvèp. adorare Adhrue e adhruem, (i, e, t',) persh. Adorato-a, adorazione. Adhruemit, (t') em. ft. adorazione. Adhrueshem, (i, e.) parsh. adorabile Afat, i vm. s'perdorohét shum. dilazione, tregua. Afer, parprîisé e parf. vicino. Aferdites,a, e aferdites, i vf. e vm. (Bog.) venere, (pianeta) Aferim, nepersé, T. t’lumte. bravo, bene. Aferm, (i, e, t’,) persh. vicino-a vicinanza. AF Afershern, (i, e,) persh. vicinante. Afertine, a, vf. shum. afertina-t. vicinanza, dintorno. Afife, e, T. ligesht, dibel. fragile, debole. Afjon, i, T.vm. shum. afjoné-t. oppio, erba. Afrim, i, vm. shum. afrime-t. avvicinamento. Afris, ite, ita, me e m'u afrite.. ftvép. avvicinare, accostare. Afritmit, (t') parf. l' avvicinamento. Afritun, (i, e, t',) persh. avvicinato- a, avvicinamento. Afroj, on, ova, me e m'u afrue ftvép. avvicinare, accostare. Afrue e afruem (e, i, t',) persh. avvicinato-a, avvicinamento. Afruemit, (t') parf. l' avvicinamento. Afrueshem, (i,e.) persh aceostevole, che si avvicina. Afshe, a e afsh, i, vf. e vm. s' kaa vech. colore proveniente dal fuoco. Aft, i, vm. shum. afté-t. vapore, clima, alito, esalazione. Aftim. i, vm. shum. aftime-t. vapore, clima. Ag, u, vm . s'kaa shum. oscuro, buio. me vûu ag syyt. appanarsi,abbuiarsi gli occhi, vicino a morire. AG Age, a, e age, ai, vm. shum. age-t e agi-t. T. xotnii, bujare. aga, signore, nobile. Agallèk, u, vm. T. madlnii,a, t'xghâam-t.signoria, lusso, magnificenza. me chue aghallék; mâa mire, m' u xghâa. dominare. far pormpa. Agim, i, vm. shum. agimé-t. aurora, alba. Agon,oi, me ague, ftas. albeggiare. Agor, i, vm.presenza, aspetto. Aguemit (t'), persh. as.aurora, alba. Aguemit (t'), em. fs. l' albeggiare. Agullim, i, vm. shum. agullimé-t, aurora, alba. Agushii, e, soffoco, vento soffocante. Aghamii, e adxhamii. T. i, e paa msuem, i, e paa vaditun, inesperto. AghamilIék, u. vm. T. t’ paa msuem, t'paavaditun. mesperienza. Aghinése, shif: gninése . Aghinoj, on, etr. shif: gninoj etr. AGH Aghram, i, vm. shum. aghramé-t. T. difetto, tebdenza alla malattia. Ah, népersé. ah! Ah, i, vm. shum. ahe, êmen Iánnét ci ghinnét n'bjèshket. faggio. Aher, i, vm. shum. ahrè.-t. T. kat i poshter, burg u. piano terreno, cantina. Ahishté, a, vf. shum. ahishta-t. pyyll ahésh t'rii. selva di giovani piante di faggio. Ajke, a, vf. (pak e perdorueme.) panna di latte. Aht, i, vm .shum. ahté. sospiro. Aj, ajo. atà, perêm. egli, ella. Ajasme,a, vf shum. ajasmé-t. orecchione. Ajém, esh, u aja, u ajta e u ajshe, m'u aaje e m'u aajte, ftper. gonfiarsi. Ajllék, u, vm. shum. ajlléoé-t. T. page a rroge e permujeshme. paga, mesata. Ajmit (t'.) em. fs. il gonfiarsi. Ajr, i. vm. shum. ajré-t. aria. Ajrii, a. vf. shum ajrii-t. atmosfera. Ajrom, shif: avrom. Aajte, aajtuu, shif: aajun. Aajun, (i. e, t',) persh. gonffio-a, t’ aajun-it, vm. gonfiatura, enfiagione. AK Ak, indec. tale. Akarad, i, vm. T. t’ ghâa,ja, t' ghaall, t’ rnés, a. fondo, possessione, prodotto. Akllagii, a, vm. T. (oklagi). Maa mire tsabih, u, pétes, i. Gni fare shkopit i shkurte e i rrumullakte ci duhét me perxiie cuell a me bàa péte, etr. materello. Akllék, u e akllyk, u, vm. T. t’ gnyem ftyrét me t' bardhe josè me t’ kuc. belletto. Aksem, (i, e), persh. (Rada). baldo. Aksham, i, vm. T. prénnim, i. tramonto Akshihané, ia, vf. T. pjéktarii, a. cucina. Akshii, a, vm. T . pjéktaar,i, e pjéktaré,ia. cuoco, cuoca. Akshillék, u, vm. T. pjéktarim, i. mestiere del cuoco. Aksue, oj, bosht. fuso, timone del carro . Akxot 'e agxot, it vm. T. baar,, e ásht aj pich pluhen (barot) ci mahét n' kupe t' unorthit t' pushkvé. Piccola quantita di polvere che si contiene nel vasetto dell' acciarino. Akull, i, vm. shum. akuj-t. ghiaccio. Akullim. i. vm. shum . akullimé-t. agghiacciamento. Akullohét, héj, u akullue, m'u akullohét, ftas. agghiacciarsi. Akullue e akulluem, (i,e, t',) persh. agghiacciato-a, agghiacciameuto. Akulluemit (t'), em. ft. l’agghiacciarsi. Alaa, shif: Halaa, parf. T. nnénnè, prap e prap, edhè ancora. Alabaster, i vm T. gni fare marmurit (mérmérit) i bardhe. alabastro. Alamet, i, vm. T msimtii', a documento. Alamét, parf. T. i paa mase, i madh fort, etr. straordinario. Além, i, vm. T rruxullim, i, bote, a, mondo, gente, universo. Alèt, i, vm. T. nnimduers, i, vegeI, perdorse, shum perdorse. strumenti, facoltá fisica e morale. Aljer, haljér, i, vm. T. djé- rré,ja terreno incolto. Almitsé, ja, vf.shum. almitsé-t, i thohet perdorses ci duhét me livrue me cee. aratro e strumento ad esso attaccato. ALL All, i. e alle. é T. i, e, t. kuc. rosso, scarlatto. Allaa, népersé dhimtér. Mâa mire afshé. ahi, ahimè! Allabande, parf. e perdorohét n'trégtii. all' ingrosso. Allagrép, hallagrép, parf. T. pshtiéllas. alla rinfusa. Alladxhe. vf. T. pelhure e larmé . tela a varii colori. Alladxhak, u, vm. T'mârrun. credito. Alladxhaklii, a, persh. T. creditore. Allah, i, e allab, u, vm. T. Hyi, Xot.. Allah, Dio. Allaj, éj, vm. shum. allajé-t T. tube, a rrèm ushtrijét. schiera. Allatan, parf. T. fatalumas. alla.ventura. Allch, i, persh. T. i kuc . Thohét kalit ci kaa gnyesinen e kucé. rosso, colore d' arancio. A!lchii, a, vf. shkumxe, a. stucco, gesso. Allishvérish, i, vm. T. mârr- dhané,ja, trégtim, i. commercio. Allmoj, on, ova, etr. shif: shkallmoj. Allore, ja, vf. specie di pesce. Alltillék, u, vm. T. gashtesh, i, pènéx ci bân ghashte grosh. moneta di sei piast- re. Alltipatllaré,ja, vf. T. livoré, ia. rivoltella. Aman! népersé , T. t’Iutem! deh!, dh maa! per pietà. Aman, T.s'nnerulet: t'niíem, t' falun, msheriir. perdo- no, misericordia . Amanét, i, vm. T. t' poménnun, it. deposito, ricordo. Amanétcaar, i e amanétcaré. ia, T. depositore, depositrice. Amanétchii shif sypri Amball, i, vm. T. liqnerizia. Âme, a, náne, a, vf. madre. Âme e viis, vf. principio d' aquedotto, origine delle fonti, letto di fiume; odore. Âme, a, vf. deposito, posatura di liquido. Âmél. Fjale ci s' nnerulét e márrun préie giuhes turké; me bâa âmel do me tháne me u héshte, me u vullnnésue, me vertétue. provare, aderire, confermare. Âmelt, parf. dolcemente. Âmel, (i, e, t',) persh. dolce, dolcezza Âmelsii e âmeltii, a, vf. dolcezza. ÂM Âmeltim e âmlzim, i, vm. shum. âmeltsimé-t. dolcezza. Âmeltoj e âmeltsoj,on, ova, mee m’u âmeltue e âmeltsue ftvép. addolcire. Âmeltue e âmeltuem, (i ,e, t',) persh. addolcito-a, raddolcimento. Âmeltuemit (t',) em. Tf. l' addolcire. Âmeltueshem, (i, e,) persh. che si raddolcisce. Âmeltsim, i. dolcezza. Âmeltsine, a, vf shum. âmeltsina -t. cosa dolce, confetto. Amex. a, persh. amaro di gusto Amghak,e, T. i, e paashijim. insipito. Âmnii, a, vi. shum. âmnii-t. (Bog.) maternita. Âmshim, i, vm. shum. âmshimé-t. (Bog.) eternità. Âmshoj, on, ova, me e m' u âmshue, ftvép. (Bog.) eternare. Âmshte e âmte, parf. in cattivo umore. Âmshte, (i, e, t,) persh. insipido, salmastro. Âmshtik, fiate ci s' nnerulét . insipido, sapore di muffa. Âmshue e âmshuem (i, e, t') ÂM persh, eternato-a, l' eter- narsi. Âmshueshem, (i, e,) persh. eterna, immortale. Âmt, i, vm. cattivo sapore. Amte (i, e, f), persht. inerte; trup i amte. corpo inerte. Amtii, êm. f. inerzia. Amvise, a, vf. padrona di casa. AmulI, T fiale ci s' nnerulét; i, e, t, prânte. stagnante, quieto. Anaghjoré, parf. T. pergjashim. similmente. Anak, u, vm. shum. anake-t. serto. Anakllék, u, vm. T. gxhite drûnit jo se tjetér sênit m' t' tsillen mahén ghilpana. agoraio. Anamênnas e anamên, parfcon irresolutezza, distrattamente. Anason, i, shum. anasoné-t. gni fare murajét e per vjéteshmé t'tsilles i thone edhé néterx. anice. Anas, i, indigeno. Ane, part. dentro. Âné, ja, vf. shum âné-t. camera, appartarmento. Ânétaar, i e ânétaré, ja, shum. anétare-t e ânetaré-t. vm. e vf. cameriere, cameriera. ÂN Ân. i. vm. s' kaa shumuer. involucro del feto. Âne. a. vf. shum. âne, t. parte, filato bianco. Âne, a, vf. shum. ême, t. vaso, ambiente, piatto. Ânéprâne, parf. (Bog.) da ogni lato. Âng; u. vm. s' kaa shumuer, thohét edhè ânklh, i incubo. Ângarii, a vf. shum. ângarr, t. angheria. AnglIatisi. ise, isa, me angllatise, ftvép. T. me diftue, me kthjélltue, me bâa me diit, me xhvillue; informare, fare comprendere, riferire. Angurr, a, vf. shum. angurra, t. àncora, visceri. Anì, lidh. poi, ma sia pure. Ânijé, a, vf. shum. anii, t. (Rada.) vascello, nave. Ânijétaar, i, vm. shum. ânijétare, t. navigante, barcaiuolo. Anikaré, ja. vf. s' kaa shum. malattia dell' utero nelle donne . Animâa, lidh. e però Animire, lidh. ebbene. Ankas, T. parf. thohet enné mjét.appositamente. ÂN Ânkése.a, vf. shum. ânkése, t. querela, lamento. Ânkirn, i e nkim, i, vm. shum. âlnkimé-t. lamento. querela. Ânkoj e nkoj. on. ova, me e m' u ânkue e nkue, ftvép. lamentare. Ânkth, i, vm. shif: âng, u. Ânkue a ânkuem, (i, e, t’,) persh. lamentato, a, lamentazione. Ânkuemit (t'), parf. subito lamentato. Ânkueshem, (i,e,) persh. lamentevole. Ânkueshim, parf. lamentavolente. Ânmik, u, vm. shum. anmic-t, e anmike, ja, vf. shum anmike-t. nemico, inimico, nemica, inimica. Ânmiksii,a, vf. shum. anmiksii, t. inimicizia. Ânmiksisht, parf. da nemico. Ânmiksoj, on, ova, me e m'u ânmiksue, flvép. inimicare. Ânmiksue e anmiksuem, (i, e, t') persh. inimicato-a, l’inimicarsi. Ânmiksuemit (t'), em. ft. l'inimicare. Ânmiksueshem, (i, e,) persh. inimichevole. Ânné, ja e kanné. ÀN Àntár, i, vm. shum. ántare-t, e ántaré-ja, vf. shum. ántarét. Partigiano, partitante, partigiana. Àntse, a e ánxe, a, vf. shum. ántsa, t. vespa. Ànxe, a, máa mire se anason. anice . Ànnaj, parp. perciò, da ciò. Ânnéj, parp. e parf. di là. Ânnejé, a, vf. shum. annéjé-t. Ia parte di la. Annéjm, (i, e,) persh. al di là. Annéshem, (i, e,) persh. che sta al di là. Ânne, a, vf. s' kaa shum. piacere, voglia; m' kaa ânna: mi piace. Ânnerr, a, vf. shum. ânnrra-t. sogno; me paa ânnerr: sognare. Ânnerrtaar, i, vm. shum. ânnertarre-t e ânnerrtaré, ia, vf. shum. ânnerrtaré-t. sognatore, sognatrice . Ap e nap - ep e nep - dhach - ftvép. i paa per. dare, consegnare. Aparjas, ate, me e m' u aparjat, ftvép. me hjeke dore: levar mano; me bjérre uxdajen: cader di speranza . Ape, a. vm. s'kaa shum. thrritét me ket êmen baba n't' knacun. babbo. AP Ape, a, vm. fratello maggiore - vezzeggiativo. Apostolik, u, apostolluer,ori. apostolico. Apostolike,ja. apostollaré, ja. apostolica. Apostollim, i, vm. shum. apo- Stollimé-t. apostolato. Apostollner, ore, persh. apostolico. Apostull, i, vm. shum. apo- stuj-t. apostolo. Apupù idem abubù. Arabe e harabe, T. shkret. trascurato, deserto. Aradhe, ja, vf. shum. aradha, t. schiera. Aradhue, (me), ftvép, schierare. Arallék, u, vm. T. nnerkohe, a. frattempo. Arashke, a, vf. shum. arashka, t. rapa. Aratisi, ise, isa, me e m' u aratise, ftvép. arare. Arch, i e arts, i, vm. s' perdorohét shum. nuca, grillo, talpa. Arcipéshkv, i, vm. shum. arcipéshkvií-. arcivescovo. Arcipéshkvîi, a, vf. shum. arcipéshk vîi-t. arcivescovado. Arcite, a, vf. vimine. AR Ardám, i, shif: jerdam. Ardámghii, shif: jerdamghii. Ardhatsak, u, vm. shum. ardhatsake-t. emigrato. Ardhé, ja, vf. shum. ardhé-t. arte, mestiere. (hart, mâa mire se ardhé e rrjedh préje hartue). Ardhe e ardhun, ( i, e, t,) persh. venuto-a, il venire, venuta. Ardhmit (t',) êm. ft. il venire. Ardhshem, (i, e,) persh. venturo, futuro. Ardhun, shif: ardhe. Are, vf. shum. are, t e arnajé, t. campo, terreno Arénx, i, vm. shum. arénxa-t. acciaio. Arfe, a , vf. T. shkroj, a, vrroj, a, lettera, nota musicale. Argat, i. vm. shum. argaten, t. bracciante, lavoratore. Argatii, a, vf. shum. argatii-t, ceto dei braccianti. Argavan, i. vm. fiore, giorno fiorito, Pasquale. Argesh, i, shum. argesh-t. zattera. Argoj, on, ova, me argue, (Bu.) accarezzare. Argtim, i, vm. shum. argtimé, t. tranquilitá. Argtoj, on, ova, me e m'u argtue, (Bu.) divertire, consolare, tranquilizzare. Argtuem e argtuem, (i, e, t',) persh. tranquillizzato-a, il tranquillizzare. Argtueshem, (i, e,) persh. che può tranquillizzare, divertevole. Argtueshim, parf. tranquillamento. Argue e arguern, (i, e, t',) persh. accarezzato-a, accarezzarnento. Argueshem, (i, e,) persh. carezzevole. Arghànn, shif: rghânn. Arghivix, i, vm. T. arrmixe, a noce moscata. Arii, u, vm, shif: harushe. Arishte, a, vf. shum. arishté-t, gni fare barit. sorte di erba. Ark, u, vm. shum. arcé-t. arco. Arkadxhii, a, mâa mire arktaar, i, e arktaré, ia. cassaio, cassiere. Arkanghel, i, vm. shum. arkanghuj-t. arcangelo. Arkapii, a, vf. T . dére e votserr, iosé dénxe, a.porticina. Arkas, i, vm,. Arka, parf. me i vûu drrasat arkas . mettere Ie tavole in forma di cassa. Arke, a, vf. shum. arke-t, josé arka-t. cassa. Arkidiocéx, i, vrn. shum. arkidiocéxé-t. archidioecsi. Arkivii, a, vf. shum. arkivii-t. archivio. Arkivol, i, vm. shum. arkivole-t. casa da morto. Arktaar, i, vm. shum. arktare-t e arktaré, ja. vf. shurn. arktaré -t. cassaio, cassiere, ecc. Arktuer, ori, vm. shum. arktore, t. xghétaar, i. arciere. Armach, i, vm. shcyék, u. apertura Anteriore dei calzoni, asola. Armatisi, ise, isa, me e m' u armatise, ftvép. armare. Armatismit (t'), parf. subito armato. Armatisun e armatise, (i"e, t). persh. armato-a, armament- to. Arme, a, vf. shum. armé, t. arma. Armik, shif: anmik. Arnêe, ni, vm. shum. arnèj-t. gni fare lannét t' linnsiis t' hales. specie di pino (pinus laura). Arne, j, vf. shum. arna, t. rapezzatura Arnim, i, vm. shum. arnimé-t, rappezzatura. Arnoj, on, ova, me e m' u ar- nue, ftvép. rappezzare. Arnue e arnuem, (i, e, t',) persh. rattoppato-a, vm. rappezzamento. Arnuemit (t'), parf. il rappezzare. Arrakat, i, vm. fuggiasco. Arratisi, isa, me e m' u arra- tise, ftvép. me largue, me shporre. distogliere. Arre, a, vf.shum.arra, t. noce. Arsyé, ja, vf. shum. arsyyt, t. ragione. Arsyéshem, (i, e,) persh. ragionevole. Arsytun, rnâ mire: i arsyét, (i, e, t',) persh. ragionato-a, ragionamento, logico. Artikull, i, vm. shum. artikuj, t. nyé, nèni. articolo. Arzuhall-i, vm. shum. arzuhallé--t. T . t' lypun, t’lutun n' ghukate, diftim dishirit. supplica giudiziaria. As, lidh. nè Asaj, parf. m' at áne. di lá. Ascér, i, vm. shum. ascéré, t, ushtrii, a. esercito, armata. Asgháa, parf. niente, nessuna cosa. AS Asgháa mângut, parf. nondimeno. Asgháa, i, perêm, nessuno. Asguánsii, a. vf. shum. asgnansii, t. neutralita. Asgnánshern, (i, e,) persh. neutrale. Asgnánxe, i, vm. shum. asgnánxe, t. e asgnánxé, ia, vf. shum. asgnanxé, t. neutro, neutra. Asgnéni e asgnâni, t, perêm. né l’ uno né l' altro. Asgni, perêm. ci s’ nnerulét. nessuno. Asilade, i, vm, shum. asiladé, t. T. dobii, a, prodhim,i (Bog.) prodotto, derrata. Askunn, parf. in nessun luogo. Askurr, parf. non mai. Askush, askuej, perêm. nessuno. Asllan, i, vm. shum. asllána, t. T. luâa, nii shum. luâj, t . leone. Aspak, parf. niente affatto. Assésì, parf. in nessun modo. Astaháne, ja, vf. shum. astaháné, t. T. shpii t’ smuetish, shpidal,i. ospedalé. Astahánéghii, a, T. smunnaar, i, e smunnare, ia. infermiere, infermiera. Astaar, i, shum. astare-t. T. fodera. Aster, i, gni dukse pénéxit shum mâa pak se gni paré. aspro, moneta di piccolissimo valore la quale ora non corre piu. Asull, i, vm. shum. asui-t. pascoli d' inverno. Ashash, i, vm. T. lulé ghélit. papavero. Asharii, a, vf (nnoshta ashikrii). Thohét per at kohe ci niérxit e shtâset duen me shfrye dashtniin téhiéké. amore, irrequietezza. Ashicaré, parf. T. chiltas. mballafacé. apertamente. Ashik, u, vm. shum. ashike-t. T. gashtélle, a, noge e giun- it. rotella del ginocchio. Ashik, u, vm. shum. ashike•t. T. amansio, drudo. Ashikrii, a, vf. T. amoreggiamento. Ashke, a, e aské vf. shum. ashka, t, ashkét. scheggia. Ashkex, a, sorta di albero medici- nale. Ashper, parf. duramente. Ashper, (i, e, t',) persh. duro- a, ruvido-a, selvatico-a, durezza , cattivo animo. AS Ashprim, i, vm. shum. ashprimé, t. durezza, ruvidezza. Ashproj, on, ova, rne e m' u ashprue, ftvép. indurire, rendere ruvido, esacerbare. Ashprue e ashpruem, (i, e, t',) persh. indurito, a, l'induri- rsi. Ashpruemit (t'), parf. subito indurito. Ashprueshme, (i, e,) persh. che s' indura, che si irruvidisce. Ashprueshim, parf idhnueshim. duramente, sdegnosamente. Asht, i, vm. shum. eshtna, t. osso. Ashte, a, vf. shum. ashta, t. pyyll ahésh. selva di faggi. Ashtnim, i, vm. shum. ashtnimé, t. ossatura. Ashtù e ashtuné, parf. cosi. Ashtull, shif: asull. Askath, i, shif: rrzuell. At, i, vm. T.kaal, i: atkii, ia: péle, a. cavallo di razza destriero, cavalla. Atbote, parf. allora; ch'atbote, fin d’ aIlora. Atboteshem, (i, e,) persh. di quel tempo, d' allora. Ate, i. vm. shum. aten, it. padre. AT Atdhee e mémdhee, shif: atme. Atehére e atehéré, parf allora; ch' atehére. fin d' allora. Atehérshem, (i. e,) persh. di quel tempo, di allora. Atjè, parf. là, colà. Atiéhé, ja, vf. s'kaa shumuer. la parte di là. Atjéshem, (i, e,) persh. della parte di Ià. Atille, a, e atill, i, shum. atilla, t. (Bog.) tale, simile. T' atillat pûne. Tali e simili case . Atmé, ja, vf. shum. atmé, t. patria. Atmétaar, i, vm. shum. atmétare, t e atmétaré, ia, vf. patriota. Atmétuer, ori, vm. shum. atmétore, t. patrio. Atmii, a, vf. patriotisme. Atnii, a, vf. paternità. Aty, parf. di, perfino. Aty e shtâsa: perfino la bestia. (Bu.) Atyne, a. vf. shum. atyne, t. Padrenostro. Atypari, parf. li vicino circa. Atyshem, (i, e,) persh. del luogo o della parte lì. Auktuer, ori, vm. auktore, t. e auktoré, ia, vf. autore, autrice. AUK Auktorii, a, vf. shum. aukturii, t. autorita. Auktoroj, on, ova, me e m' u aukturue, ftvèp. autorizzare. Auktorue, e auktoruem (i,e, t',) persh. autorizzato-a. autorizzazione. Ay, perêm. aj .... egli, quegli. Avam, i, vm. T. popull, i, ghinn, ja. popolo, gente. Avam, i, vm. shurn. avan-t. tiranno. Avanii, a, vf. shum. avanii-t. tirannide, oppressione. Avarii, parf. s' bashkut, ghith bashke. insieme. Avdàll, i. vm. T. i mârre. pazzo, scimunito. Avdés e abdés, i. vm. T. t’ laam-t, i thone atii t'laamit t'mysilmanvé perpara t' falunit e vet. abluzione dei musulmani. Aver, (m'u chue toka). rigonfiarsi del terreno, ghiaccio gallegiante. Avis, ite, ita, me e m'u avite, ftvép. avvicinare. Avis, i, vm. abisso. Avitmit, (t',) parf. l' avvicinamento. Avitun e avite, (it e. t',) persh. avvicinato-a, avvicinamen- to. AF Avlimenn, i, vm. telaio da tessere Avllanii, vapore, piroscafo. Avrape, a, vf. shum. avrapé-t basetta. Avrim, shif: .adhrim. Avroj, shif: adhroj. Avrom e avram, parf. tutto insieme. Avull, i, vm. shum. avuj –t. s’ perdorohet. vapore, alito. Avulli e avllii, a, vf. shum. avullija-t. muro di cinta. Avullon, on, ova, me e m' u avullue , ftvép. vaporare, alitare. Avulluem e avullue, (i, e, t',) persh. alitato-a, vaporato-a. vaporazione. Avulluemit, (t ',), parf. subito vaporato. Avulluer, avullori, e avulloré, ja, persh. shum. avullore-t, e avurroré-t. cupido, desideroso di lavorare e che non vuol cessare. Avulloré, ja, vf. shum. avulloré-t. nave a vapore, piroscafo. Axdisi, ise, isa, me e m' u axdise, ftas. T. me e m'u sghâa. imbaldanzire, imbaldanzirsi. ' AX' Axdisun, (i,e, t’,) persh.T. i, e,t, sghâam. Imbaldanzito-a, baldanza. Axgán. i, vm. shum. axgána-t. T. trim i; krénaar,i; i xoti orgoglioso, intrepido, valente. Axgánii, u, axganllék, u, vf. e vm. T. krénii, a: t’ sgháam. t. orgoglio, bravura. Axrét, i, vm. T. mnii, a: rése, a. invidia. Atsaar, i, e atsarè, ja. persh. chi procura di andare bene vestito. Atsaar, persh. ci s' nnerulét. Thohét per ujét e kulluem. acqua limpida. Atsarii, a, vm. shum. atsarii-t. freddo intenso. Atsarim, i, vm. shum. atsariné, t. shif: atsarii. BÂ B. Shkroje nnerxáné buxtoré, mâe e paa munne e t.' ghi- thavé, e e para e nnerxanévé. Bâakéc, i. e bâakécé, ia, vm. e vf. malfattore, malfattrice, malefico. Bâam e bâamun, (i, e, t'), persh. fatto, azione. Bâamire, i, e baamirse, i: bâamiré, ia, e baamirsé, ia; vm. e vf. benefattore, benefico: benefattrice, benefica. Baar, bari, e baar-t. vm. evas. shum. barna-t, erba, medicina. Baar-gharpen, it, vm. erba, (cetesa officinarum). Baar-péxem, it, erba detta (achilea millefolium). Babaghân, i, e babaghâné, ia, vm. e vf. T. Burre i ghâne: i fuciishem: buiaar. Grue burrnéshe: grue e xoia: buiaré. munifico, potente, generoso-a. Bahallék, u, vm. shum. baballéake, t. T. i, léshte, i paa t' kec: n’ t' mare. bonaccio. Baballékce, perf. T. me t'paa f kec. me n' t' mare.bonariamente. Babanik, u, vm. shum. babanice- t. specie di erba medicinale. Babe, a, vm. shum. babat. S. Êmte, a. zia; si da questo titolo alle donne vecchie. Babil, i, vm. shum. babila-t. rondine, uccello. Babitém - e - u babita - m' u babite, ftas. fuggire dal contagio. BA Babuné. ja, vf. shum. babné-t. quarta; misura di 61/.2 oke per cereali. Bach, i, vm. shum. bacha-t. uomo che prepara i latticini, legaccio di calzoni e mutande. Badém, i, vm. shum. badéma-t. T.âmeltsine, a. confetlo. Bader, badra, vf. shum. badra, t. iride, fiore . Badifoge, a, shum. badifoga-t. Gni fare téshé lkurét n' t' tsillet majne unorin e kafin. borsellino di pelle. Badihavaa, parf. T. Muft.. gratuitamente. Badxhanak, u, T. Kunat, i. cognato. Badxhe, a, T. Galluster, a: pagése, a. abbaino; tassa per animali che vengono venduti suI mercato. Badxhii, a, vf. T. Plake, a. vecchia. Badxhulidhé, ia , vf. shum. badxkulidhét. festuca nell’ occhio. Baft, i vm. shum. bafté-t T. Fat, i: oor, ora. fortuna, destino. Baftlii, é, persh. e vm. e vf. T. Fatos ,i: nieri me oor: fatbardhe. fortunato. Baftné e baftna, parf. T. Fatalumas; n' fat t’ Xotit. alIa ventura. Bagaradxhe, a, vf. T. Hékurocé, ja, cassa o qualunque vaso di latta, staffa piatta. Bagel, bagla, vf. shum. bagla, t. sterco bovino o di cavallo. Bagem. bagmi, e bajm, i, vm. shum. bagmé e bajmé-t . crisma. Bahché, ja, vf. T. Lulnaje, a. giardino. Bahchévan, i, vm. T. Lulnataar', i. giardiniere. Bahé, ja, vf. shum. bahé-t. fionda. Bahétaar, i, vm. shum. bahétare, t. tromboliere. Bahré, ja, vf. (?). laghetto, stagno. Bâj, bán, bána, me e m'u bâa, ftvép. fare. Bajagì, parf. T. Gadi shum. sufficentemente. Bajam, i, vm. shurn, bajama-t. T. mandorla, albero e frutto. Bajat, T. i , e, t' prishun: chartun: i, e, nnitchem. guasto, starrtio. Baie, bane, baita, me e m' u baite, por mâa mire me baart ftvép. Portare, sopportare, trasportare. Báje, a, vf. shum. báie-t. bagno, terma. Bajex, a, vf. specie di uccello marino. Bajlox, i, vm, shum. bajloxa-t. ambascia ore. Bajrak, u, vm. shum. bajrake-t. T, Flamuer, i. bandiera. Bajraktaar, i. vm. shum. bajraktare-t T. Flamurtaar, i. alfiere, confalognere. Bajram, i, vm. festa dei musulmani detto bajram. Bajteshem, (i, e,) persh. portabile, trasportabile. Bajtun, (i,e,t',) persh. portato, trasportato, soportato-a, il portare, pazienza, trasporto. Bajun, i, vm. shum. bajuna, t. specie di fico nero. Bakall, i, vm. shum. bakalla-t. T. Shites, i sênnévé t’ gnélhta: sikure, djathe, mish t' thaat, etr. pizzicagnolo. Bakallék, u, vm. T. Pûne e shitesit t' gnélbtavé. pizzicheria. Bakam, i e ballkam, T. i ,e, t', kuc: kucrrisun verzino. Baker, bakri, vm. T. Rrêm, i. rame. Bakerdxhii, a, vm. T. Rêmtaar, i. ramaio. Bakllave, a, vf. shum. bakllava, t. gni fare perpécit i amel. specie di torta. Bakshish, i, vm. T. Nnéré, a dhuntii. regaIo, mancia. Baktii, o, bagtii, shum. baktii, t. bestiame. Bal, i, vm. shum. bala-t. levriêre, cane da caccia. Balak, u, vm. Frigts, i. timido. Balch e bach, i, vm. shum. balca, t. legaccio di calzone, mutande: usoliere: specie di erba detta hyperium veronense. Balchem, balchmi, vm. shum. belchma-t. balsamo. Balchmoj, on, ova, me e m'u balcmue, ftvép. imbalsamare. Balchmuem, (i, e, t'), persh. imbalsamato-a, imbalsamazione. Balchmueshem, (i, e), persh. che può imbalsamarsi. Bale, a, vf. shum. balé-t fazoletto da donne. Balkue, balkoj e balkoni, vm. shum. balkoj-t. T. Dritesoré, ja. finestra. balcone. Balmuc, i, vm. shum. balmucé, t. Ushúi i thiut i paa shkriim mliédhun brumbullak. Strutto di maiale non fuso. Balosh, i, vm. (kaal). shum. balosha-t. biancastro; cavallo che porta una o più macchie bianche. Baltanik, é, persh. fangoso, paludoso. Balte, a, vm. shum. balta-t. fango. Baltse, a, vf. shif: balchem. Baltsue, (me) shif: me brédhe. rimbalzare. Ballaballe e ballabaIIas, parf. di rimpetto fronte a fronte. Ballafacé mballafacé, parf. apertamente. Ballandxhe, a. vf. shum. ballanxha-t fosso d' aqua. Balle e baaII, i, e balle-t. vm. e vas. shum. balle-t. fronte. Ballgam, i. vm. T.Kelbax kualsh. catarro. Balline, a, v'f. shum. ballina-t. frontispizio. Ballkot, i, vm. T. Baar péshkut. sorta di polvere vegetale per prendere pesci. Ballkûul, ni, vm. specie di erba. BALL Balluké, t, vf. s' kaa véch. ciocche di capelli che cadono alla fronte per ornamento. Bâme, ja, vf. shum. bâmé, t. T. erbaggio detto, corno greco o hibiscus esculentus. Bande, a, vf. shum. banda, t lato, costa. Bandil, i, vm. shum. bandila, t. piccola zappa. Bane, a, vf. shum. bana, t. casolare, abitazione, stazione. Bânge, a, vf. shum. bânga, t. Ch' do ghâa sênn ci pshtillét paras m' t' dyy krénat, sikure: létra, duhan, etr. rotolo. Barabar e baras, parf. T. Gnignishem, paras. ugualmente. Barabarshem, (i, e,), persh. T. i, e, t' gnignishem, parasueshem che fa eguale. Barabatsim, i, vm. shif: T'parasuem. eguaglianza. Barabatsue, (me). shif: me parasue. Barabatshem, shif: parasuem. Barat, i, shum. baraté-t, (B). privilegio. Baraxhge, a, vf. shum. baraxhga, t. imbarazzo, cura. Barbulie, i, vm. shum. barbulice, BAR t. pannocchia, specie di uccello e di pesce. Barbún, barbúni, vm, shum. barbúj-t. barbone, pesce. Bardak, u, vm. shum. bardake, t. T.Urrtsuell. bocale, orcinolo. Bardrêe, ni, vm. specie di composto. che da al pane il colore del vino. Bardhaavél, e, persh. Thohét per niéri ci e kaa gnyesinen e ftyres t’ bardhe e t’ shnnoshte. bianco, di colore bianco e florido. Bardhéme, ja, vf. shum. bianchiccia biancastra. Bardhnii, a, vf. bardhnii-t. bianchezza, candore. Bardhok. é, persh. di color bianco e florido. Bardhoh, é, per. bianchiccio. Bardhuk, shif: bardhok. Barè, parf. T. Neemosé. almeno. Barémâa, parf. T. shif: baré. Barés, éte etr. shif, baris etr. Bareshtim, i, vm. shum. baréshtimé, t. Iivello, eguagIianza. Baréshtoj., on, ova, me e m’u baréshtue, ftvép. Livellare, eguagliare. Baréshtuem, (i. e, t',) persh. Livellato-a, livellazione. Baréshtueshem, (i, e), persh. che si può livellare. Bariboje, a, vf. shum. bariboje, t. cesena, uccello. Barii, u, vm. shum. barii-t. pastore. Bariith, i, vm. shum. bariith-t pastorello. Baris, ite, ita, me barite, ftas. passeggiare, caminare. Barishté, ja, vf. shum. barishté, t. erbaggio, legume. Baritun, (t'), persh. as. passeggiata, caminata. Bark, u, vm. shum. barcé-t. ventre, stirpe. Barkadxhii, a, vm. (dxhi T.) Détaar,i. barcaiuolo, marinaio. Barkagnosm, i, vm. shum. barkagnosm, t. (Bog.) idropico. Barkalic, é, shif: barkich, é. Barkas, parf. carpone. Barke, a, vf. shum. barke, t, barca, nave. Barkich, é, persh. Thohét per ch' do sênn t'ghaall ci e kaa harkun t' hapet viérre téposhte. di gran ventre, panciuto. Barkkéc, é, persh. Mâa mire thohét, paaperkore.i.e. intemperante. Barkshuem, (e, t'), persh. sterile, sterilità. Barnachoré, ja, vf. sperieria. Barnadxhii, a, vm. (dxhi T.) Barnataar, i.speziale, farmacista . Barnataar, i, vrn. shum. barnatare, t. speziale, farmacista. Barnéhané, ja, vf. shif: barnachore. Barnishté, ja, shif: barishté. Baroje, t. vf. s'kaa. véch. Fjale fort pak e perdorueme. erbaggi. Barot, i, vm. shum. barotna-t. Kjo fjale âsht e mârrun préje gihues turké per me diftue at pluhen t'xii t' kallshe me t'tsillin mushin pushket. polvere da schioppo. Barotchoré, ja. vf Munnét m'u thâne mâa mire se barotehdné. polveriera. Barotdxbii, a, vm. T. Shites barotit. fabbricatore o venditore di polvere da schioppo. Barte, (me e m'u barte). ftvép. bari, bare, barta. shif: baje, bane. etr. Barth, i. vm. shum. bartha-t. polenta, tonsilla. Bather, bathra, vf. shum. bathrat, t. narciso pianta e fiore. BARR Barre, a, vf. shum. barre-t. peso, carico. Barrnii, a, vf. shum. barrnii-t. (Bog.) gravidanza. Barroj, on, ova, me e m’ u barrue, ftvép. incaricare. Barrse, a, vf. shum. barras, t. gravida, pregna. Barrsim, i, vm. shum. barsimét. Thohét per voe ci lshoine flutrat, blétet e kso tjérash. feto, deposizione di ova di farfalle, api. ecc. Barrsoj, on, ova, me e m'u barrsue, ftvép, ingravidare. Barratorii, a, vf. shum. barratorii, t. ceto dei porta pesi. Barratuer, ori, barratoré, ia, vm. e vf. porta pesi. Barrtse, shif: barrse. Baskii, a, vf. shum. haskija-t. T. Gni fare goxhdét e rrumullakte. sorta di chiodo. Basmé, ja. vf. shum. basmé, t. T. tela fiorata a stampo. Bastan, shif: bostan. Bash, parf. Thohét edhè: véte; verté: shignimênn. appunto, proprio. Bash, é, T. Tserme,a. pretto, puro, principale. Bashibuxuk, u, vm. shum. bashibuxuke, t. T. Ushtaar i paa, rrégull. soldato turco irregolare. BASH Bashká, parf. T. Nnryshé. tjéter. diversamente. Bashkarii, a, vf. shum. bashkarii, t. tutto insieme, societa. Bashkarisht, parf. insieme, unanimamente: in societa. Bashkas e bashkax, parf. insieme, in uno, all' insieme. Bashké, ia, a bashke, a, vf. shum. bashké, t. e bashke, t. vello. Bashke, parf. insieme. Bashkim, i, vm, shum. bashkimé, t, unione. Bashknii, a. vf. shum. bashknii, t. unione, raunanza, assemblea. Bashkoj, on, ova. me e m' u bashkue, ftvép. unire, congiungere. Bashkuem, (i, e, t'), persh. unito, congiunto, a, unione, congiunzjone. Bashkueshem, (i, e), persh. che puo unirsi o congiungersi. Bashkut, (s'), parf. all' insieme. Bashtine, a, vf. shum. bashtina, t. campo, podere. Bashto, bashtoja a bashtos, bastardh. vm. bastardo, spurio. BAT Bat, i. vm. shum. bata, t. Gni fare kurthét drûnit me xâne xogh: thumi i ustênit. trappola di legno, chiodino del pungulo. Batak, u, vm. shum. batacé, t. T. Humak, u. pantano. Batakchii, T. Brats, i: Ngatrrimcaar. trutfatore, imbroglione. Batakchillék, u, vm. T. Bratsii,a: Ngatrrim. i. truffa. imbroglio. Batall, e, persh. T. Kote. (i. e, t'): prape (i, e, t’) . inutile, vano. Batalli, ja, vf. T.Prapshtii, a. inutilitá. Batallise, (m' u), ftper. T. M’ u prape. diventare inutile. Batalloj, on, ova, me batallue, ftvép. T.shif: Prapi etr. far diventare inutile, distorre, rendere vano. Batalluem (i, e, t'), persh. T. shif: prapun. Bataré, ja, vf. shum. bataré-t. salva. Baterr, parf. in disordine. Baterr, batrra, vf. shum. batrra, t. Gni fare barit m’ t' pergjaam t' purrinit. specie di erba che assomiglia al porro. Batisi, ise, isa, me batise, ftvép. T. Me farue: me rrènue. distruggere, rovinare. Batisun, T. shif: rrénuem: faruem. Batitse, a, vf. shum. batitsa-t. flusso. Batoc, i, vm. Rrum, i. battaglio. Bathe, a, vf. shum. bathe-t. fava, legume. Batse, a, vm. shum. basha-t. Êmen ci i epét ungut a vllaut mâa t'madhit. xio. Bâtse, i, shif: bûtse. Bax, i, vm. T. Kusht, i. patto, convenzione. Baxilok, e baxilek, u, vm. shum. buxiloke, t. basilico, erba odorosa. Baxrét e baxyrét, i. T. Duke, a: face, ja. sembiante, faccia. Baxhdaar, i, vm. T. Péshues, i. pesatore. Baxhdarii, a, vf. T. Rroge e péshuesit. paga cha si dá al pesatore. Baxhgaré, ja, vf. shum. baxhgaré, t. erba cattiva. Baxhgné, ja, vf. shum. baxhgné, t. spazzatura. Bébé, ja, vf. shum. bébét-t. Drita e syyvé. irride dell’ occhio, pupilla. BEC Bécaar, i, T . I, e. paa., martuem. nubile. Bécarii, a, T. Méte e paa martueshme. stato nubile. Bédel, i, vm. T. Nvis, i. chi fa Ie veci. Bèdén, i, vm. shum. bédéna-t, T. Thép, i. merlo di torre o fortezza. Béditém, é, u bédita, m' u bédite, ftper. S. shif: shpryhém star attorno, molestare, calunniare. Béditun, shif: shpryem. Bea, ja, vf. shum. bee-t. giuramento. Beetaar, i, vm. shum. beetare, t. giurato, colui che giura molto. Beetohém, e, u beetova, m' u beetue. ftper. giurare, congiurare. Beetoj, on, ova, me beetue, ftvép. scongiurare. Beetuem, (i, e, t’ ), persh. scongiurato, fatto giuramento di non farte più una cosa, a, scongiura, congiura. Bef, i. vm. e (beh, i,) s' kaa shum. attenzione: ”paa beff”. all' impensata. Béfas e béhas, parf. all’ impensata. BEF Béfi (i, a), béfe, béfa, me i' a befe e béfte, ftas. arrivare improvisamente, sopravenire, comparire improviso. Béfun e béftun, (t') , persh. as. comparsa improvisa. Beg, u e bee, u, vm. shum. Bég, j, t .e béj, t. begh. titolo di nobiltá.. Bégas e bugas, ate, ata, me e m' u bégate e bugate, ftvép. arricchire. Bégate, (i, e, t'), persh. ricco, a, ricchezza. Bégateshem, (i,e), persh. ricco, a. Bégatoj, on, etr. shif: bégas, etr. Bégatuem, shif: begatun. Bégatun e bugatun. (i, e, t'), parsh. arricchito, a, arricchimento. Bégé, ja, vf. (rrush). shum. bégé, t, specie di uva. Bégénii, a, shum. begenii, t. T. T'pelcyem: t’ binnuem. riverenza, compiacenza. Bégénisi, ise, isa, me bégénise, ftvép. T. Me pélcye. accettare, aggradire. Bégénisshem, shif: pelcyeshem. Bégénisun, pelcyem. Bégéshe, a, vf. donna della classe dei begh. BEG Bégllék, u, T. stato condizione di begh. possedere senza fatica. Béghisten, shif: béxésten. Béhané, ia, T.Ghimtim, i:: t’ munguem, it : shkaik, u. difetlo. Béhanélii, T. I. e. mungueshem. difettoso. Béhaar, i, T. Stine, a. stagione. Béhas, beh, béhi, béhun, etr. shif: béfas, bef. etr. Béjan, T.Difuem, tfacun. “Me bâa béjan” m’u diftue. “Me cite n’béjan” me t’ tfacun dichiarazone, manifesto. Béilég, u, vm. shum. béjléghé t. T. Dyluftim, i; thrrite, ja, sfida, duello. Béilégtaar, i, vm. shum. béjlégtare-t. sfidatore, duellante. Béjte, a, vf. shum. béjta-t. T. Vjérshe, a : poesii, a. poesia. Béjtadxhii, a, T. Vjérrshtuerori poeta. Békim, i, vml. shum. békimé-t. benedizione, permissione. Békoj, on, ova. me e m’ u u békue ftvép. benedire. BEK Béktashii, a, e béktashii, u, vm, shum. bektashii-t. mysilman ci merr mrapa msimét e Dervishit Hadxhi Béktashit. seguace di Hagi Béktash. Békuem, (i, e, t'), persh. benedetto-a, benedizione. Bel, i, vm. T.Nii-a. fianco, reni. Bel, i, vm. T.Terploté: vânge, a. vanga. Bélaa, bélaja., vf. shum. bélaa-t. T. Kastigim, i: rréxik, u ngase, a. disturbo, pericolo. Bélachii: shif bélachuer. Bélachuer, ori, vm. T Traxues, i. disturbatore. Bélbatsuk, e, persh. e vm. e vf. scilinguato. Bélbet, (i, e, t'), persh. balbuziente, balbzie. Bélbitse, a, vf. shum bélbitsa, t. Gni dukse péshkut i licénit t’ Ohrit. specie di pesce del lago di Ocrida. Bélbxoj, on, ova, me belbxue, ftas, balbettare, .pronunziare male una parola. Bélbxuem, (t'), persh. balbizie. Bélcim, belcidà. belda, parf. T. Nnosht: ménnoshta: nnoshmi: ménnoshmi. forse. Bélchéte, a, vf. shum. bélkchéte, t. razza. genia. Bélédii, a, vf. T. municipio. Bélédxhii, a, vm. T. Puntuer me vânge.lavorante con vanga. Bélésh, parf. Paa page: muft. gratuitamente. Béléshtisi, ise, isa, me béléshtise, ftas. T. Thohét edhé me béshlétise. avere con che soperire alle spese. Béléxik, u, vm. T. Krahis. braccialetlo, manichetta. Béli, parf. T. Per gni mènn: mirfilli: ”Me bàa béli” me diftue faecé t' ghithvé. far palese a tutti. Béne, a, vf. shum. béna, t. tratto di terreno esposto a tramonltana. Beng, u, vm. shum. bengh, t. beccafico, uccello. Ber, i e béroje, a, vm. e vf. shum. béra, t. specie di serpente. Bérabaa, bérabaia. vf. T. Kajrii, a fondo commune. Berbate, T. Shkapaderdhes, i. prodigo, scialacquatore. Berbatechii, T shif: shkapaderdhun.. ' BER' Berbatechuer, shif: shkapaderdhun. Berbeer, i. vm. shum. berberé, t. T barbiere. Berberhané, ia, vf. T. Dugaie berberit. bottega di barbiere. Berbuc, é, persh. vm. e vf. I, e dashtun: i, voghelth, etr. carino, piccino. Berc, i, vm. shum. bercé, t. cumolo. Berdéléts, I, vm. s’ka shum. Gni fare lugatét e gopxherrit a e gumaxit. Malatia alla trachea, sorta di sifilide. Berdhach, é, persh. gialaccio. Berdhétse, a, vf. shum. berdhétsa, t. specoe do formica alata. Berdhétse, a, (vnêshte), a. vf. vigna coi ceppi bassi. Bérérét, i, vm. shum Bérérété, t. T. Békim, i: kore, a. benedizione, prodotto della terra. Bérécétlii, persh. T. Kore Bâas.ubertoso, fertile. Bérécétchem, e bérécéteshem, shif: bérécétlii. Berk, u, vm. shum. bercé-t. Lvoria mâa e holla ci asht permrêna lvorés t’trashe t’ pémvé. Corteccia sottile. Berkoc, i, vm. shum. berkoca, t. porchetto. Berlékét, u, berléke, m’u berléke, ftas. il mugire del bue prima che s’avventi. Berllok, u, vm. shum. berllocé, t. avanzo di paglia dopo la trebbiatura: “m’u bâa berllok”, andare in malora per lo scapito dell’onore. Bernavéke e barnavéke, t. Vm. s’kaa véch. sorta di calzoni di stoffa molto larghi. Béroje, a, vf. shum. béroje, t. donna steriIe. Bersii, a, vf. shum. bersii•t. vinaccia. Bershot, persh. ci s' nnerulét. fragile, dicesi per commestibili che si sbricciolano facilmente. Bershée, bershéni, vm. shum. bershéj, t. tasso, albero. Bertas, bertéte, bertita, me bertite ftvép. as. Gridare, sgridare stillare. Bertitun, (t'), persh. as. sgridata, strillata. Berthâme, a, vf. shum. berthame, t. seme della frutta. Berthokel, berthokla, vf. shum. berthokla-t. nociuolo della frutta. Berthokell, shif: bertbokel Bertsak, u, vm. shum. bertsake, t. Specie di pesciolino delle acque dei ruscelli. Bertsél, i, vm. shum. bertséla, t. Specie di frumentone. Berr, i. vm. shum. bérré-t. Bestiame minuto . Bérrjake (me bâa). Far passare gli animali per un campo o prato. Bésa, bésa bése, parf. In veritá, davvero. Bésatohem, é, bésatova, m'u bésatue, ftper. Fare tregua, dare amnistia. Bésbéll, parf. T. Gnimênn po: me t' vertéte: per gni mênn, mirfilli. Certamente, e bensì vero. Bésdilé, ja, vf. shum. bésdile, t. Spazzatura. Bése, a, vf. shum. bése-t. Promessa, tregua, patto. Bésim, i, vm shum. bésimé-t. Credenza religiosa. Bésimtaar, é, persh. Credente. Bésnik, é, persh. Fedele, fido. Bésohét, ( m', t', i), - bésohej - me, m' u bésue, ft. i véhtiés t' tréte. Essere o venire creduto . Besoj, on, ova, me bésue, ftvép. Credere, confidare di alcuno. BÉS Bésojme, a, vf. shum. bésoime, t. Credo o simbolo degli Apostoli. Béstaar, i, vm. shum. béstare, t. Mediatore di pace o tregua. Bésuem, (i, e, t'), persh. Creduto, a credenza, fiducia. Bésueshem, (i, e), persh. Ligio o dato al credere presto. Béshlétisi, ise, shif: béIéshtisi, etr. Béshllék, u, T. Pèsesh, i josé pès groshi. Moneta del valore di cinque piastre. Béshnik, u, shif: brahom. Bet, T. (M' vjèn bet); m' vjèn kec a rânne josè marré. Mi dispiace, m' è di peso o di vergogna. Bétéré, ja, vf. shum. bétéré-t. Scherzo o ciancia fuor di proposito. Bétime, a, vf. shum. betime-t. Placca o lastra di pietra o di marmo. Bets, i, vm. shum. betas-t. Agnellino . Béxdarah (me dale). T. Me xhmallue. Divulgare. Béxdii, a, vf. T. Merxii, a: traxim, i. Molestia, incomodo. BEX Béxdisi, ise, esa, me e m' u béxdise, ftvép. Me merxite: me traxue. Infastidire, incomodare. Béxdisshem, (i, e,), persh. shif: merxiteshem, a merxichem. Béxdisun, (i, e, t'), persh. Merxitun. Annoiato-a, noia, fastidio. Béxére, i, vm. Ghigant, i: vigan, i Gigante, colosso. Béxéstén, i, e bexéstan, i. T. Treg i sênnévé t'shmueshmé. Laghé n' treg t' Shkodres e rréthuemeé me avllii. Besestan, mercato d' oggetti Preziosi. Bézune, a vf. shum. bézuna-t. Colombo che non é ancora uscito dal nido. Bibâa, bibâni, vm. shurn. bibâj, t. Ghéldéets, i. Tacchino, gallo d'india. Bibe, a, vf. shum biba, t. Puldétse, a. Tacchina. Bibér, bibéri, vm. shum. biberna, t. por shum s' perdorohét. Pepe, pianta. Bichak, u, vm. shum. bichake, t. T. brisk. Piccolo coltello che si chiude Bidahi, ahe, etr. shif. pejdahi, etr. BID Bidate e bidaat, i, T. T vûum lighe a barre t 'ree. Inovazione, imposta, obbligo. Bjè fjala, parf. (B. f.) Per esempio. Bjélishe, a, vf. shum. bjélisha, t. Sorta di erba. Bjérre, (me e m' u), ftvép. biiri, biir, bora. Perdere, smarrire. Bjérrun, (i, e, t'), persh. Perduto, a. perduta. Bjéshke, a, shum. vf. bjéshke, t. Mal i nalte, kullose vérét. Alpe, pascolo d' estate. Bjéshkali, shif: bjéshktaar. Bjéshkii, a, vf. shum. biéshkii, t. Arte di preparare i lalticinii. Bjéshktaar, i, vm. Nieri ci veeron me baktii n' bjéshket. Uomo che passa l'estate nei pascoli d' alte montagne. Bjeshktaré, ja, vf. shum. bjéshktaré-t. Donna che prepara i latticinii. Bigarihak, parf. T. Paa arsye; kot. Senza ragione, a torto. Bige, a, vf. shum. biga-t. Forca, timone del carro che si biforca in due raggi. Bigel, bigla, vf. shum. bigla-t. Luogo sassoso e roccioso. BIG Bigonii, a. vf. shum. bigonii, t. Calunnia. Bigorr, i, vm. shum. bigorra, t. Guur spâa. Tufo poroso. Bighé, ja, vf. shum. bighé, t. (B.) Squama. Bignok, u (dinok). e bignoké, ja, shum. bignoke, t, e bignoké, t. Gemello, gemella. Bihuudé, parf. T. Per t' kote: me t ' paa bef. Inconsideratamente, inutilmente, in vano. Bii, a, vf. shum. bija-t. Figlia. Bii, bjén, prûna, me prûu, ftvép. i paa permajté. Portare, recare, condurre. Bii, bjén, rashe, me raa, ftas. i paa permajté. Cadere. Biiénii, a, shif: birnii. Bìim, (i, e, t'), persh. Germogliato, a. germoglio. Bîin, bîjti e bîni, me blî, e me bîjt, ftas. Germogliare, procedere. Biir, biri, vm. shum. bij, t. Figlio. Bilan, i vm. shum. bilana, t. Pettorale dei cavalli. Bilbil, i, shif: bylbyl. Bilè, pafr. T. Mu: poénè. (Bog. Bu.) Anzi. Biluer, ori, vm. shum. bilore-t. T. Gastoré, ja: kerstalle, i. Cristallo, porcellana. BIM Bimbash, i. T. Kryetaar i madh. Capitano maggiore. Bîme, a, vf. shum. bîme, t. Germoglio, pianta, vegetale. Binaa, binaja, vf. shum. binaa, t. T. Nnertése, a. Edifizio, fabbrica. Binaar, i, vm. shum. binare-t. Traa i holle. Travicello. Binats, i, vm. shum. binatsa-t. Cavallo bianco macchiettato in nero. Binék, u, T. Kaal shalet. Cavallo da sella. Binii, a, vf. (Bog.) Figliolanza. Binish, i, vm. shum. binisha-t. Gune e muhamétanévé. Bînne, a, vf. shum. bînne, t. Maraviglia, stupore . Bînni, bînne, bînna, me e m' u bînne, ftvép. maravigliare, stupire. Bînnohem, é, u bînnova, m' u bînnue, ftper. (Bog.) Venerare, riverire. Bînnshem, (i. e), persh. Maraviglioso. Bînntoré, ja, vf. Ammirativa. (termine grammaticale). Bînnuem, (i, e, t'), persh. Venerato, riverito, a, venerazione, riverenza. BÎNN Bînnueshem, (i, e), persh. Venerabile, reverendo. Bînnueshim, parf. Riverentemente. Bînnun, (i, e, t'), persh. Maravigliato, stupito, a, maraviglia, stupore. Bira bira, parf. A buchi. Biraléce, é vf. shum. biralécé, t. Gni fare kulacit. Sorta di ciambella. Biramél, é, persh. Uno od una che si trova da per tutto ed in tutti i buchi. Bire, a, vf. shum. bira-t. Buco. Birko, parf. Convenevolmente. Birkoj, on, ova, me birkue, ftas. Rovistare, spiare. Birkuem (t'), persh. as. iI rovistare, lo spiare. Birindxhi, T. I, e, pare. Primo, a, principale. Birnii, a, vf. shum. birnii, t. figliolanza. Biroj, on, ova, me e m' u birue, ftvép. Forare, bucare, trapassare. Birov, i, vrn. shum. birova, t. Capo villa, principale d' un paese. Biruem, (i, e, t'), persh. Forato, bucato, a, foratura, il bucare. BIR Birues, i, e biruesé, ja, vm. e vf. Ficcanaso. Birutse, a, vf. shum. birutsa, t. Bucherello, ergastolo. Biséde, a, vf. shum. biséde, t. discorso. Bisédoj, on, ova, me e m' u bisedue, ftvép. Discorrere, parlare, trattare. Biséduem, (i, e, t,), persh. Discorso, trattato, a, il discorrere, it trattare. Bisk, u, vm. shum. bise, it. Piccolo gomitolo ed elegante. Bistak, u. vm. shum. bistake, t. Grappolo. Bister, bistra, vf. shum. bistra, t. Sorta di becacci di mare e sorta di pesce. Bishe, a, vf. shum. bishe, t. Fiera, belva. Bishlixe, a, vf. shum. bishlixe, t. Specie d i erba. Bisht, i, vm. shum. bishta, t. e bishtna- t. Coda, manico di zappa, scure e simili. Bishtaje, a, vf. shum. bishtaie, t. Baccello. Bishtaléts, i, vrn. shum. bishtaletsa, t. U thohét flokvé t’drédhun m’ gna. Treccia. BISH Bishtatunnes, i, vm. tsingerr, tsingrri. Cutretola, uccelletto. Bishtégyp, i, vm. Porta penne. Bishték, u, e bishtéts, i, shif: bishtaléts. Bishtnoj, on, ova, me bishtnue, ftas. tergiversare. Bishtnuem, (t'), persh. as. tergiversazione. Bishtoré, ja, vf. shum. bishtoré, t. Gni kinn a skâj arét. Piccolo tratto di terreno quasi unito ad un campo. Bishtuk, u, vm. shum. bishtuke, t. Kannil i vogel me vége. Piccolo lume col manico, bugia. Bitisi, ise, isa, me e m' u bitise, ftvép. T. Me marue: me krye: me i dale n' skâj. Terminare, compiere, finire. Bitisun, (i, e, t'), persh. T. Maruem: Kryem. Terminato, compito, finito, a, termine, compimento, fine. Bits, i, vm. shum. bitsa, t. Porcheto da latte. Bitsé. parf. Gni si me thâne gadi. Quasi a momenti. BIX Bix, i. vf. T. Fémé, ja. Lesina. Bixe, i, vm. shum. bixa, t. Gni fare barishtié me kokerr t' brumullaket ci hahét. Pisello. Blandése, a, vf. shum. blandese, t. Ventre degli animali. Blane, a, vf. shum. blane, t. Xêmra e drúnit. La parte del legno verso il midollo. Bllèe, blêni, vm. shum. blèj-t. Gna a disaa fijé kuur dahén préje tubét. Fascicolo. Blej, bleen, bléva, me e m' u blee, ftvép. comprare: «me e a blee mênnén », do me thâne me e mârre vesht se ch' kuiton gnâni. lnterpretare o indovinare che pensi qualcheduno «me e blee me mênn., do me thâne, me n duke mênnés, josè me i' a gjasue per nno 'i pune a xyré. Suporre, immaginare. Bleem, (i, e, t'), persh. comprato-a, compra. Bleeron, bleeroj, me bleerue, ftas. Verdeggiare, germogliare. Bleert, (i, e, t'), persh. Verde, il verdeggiare. Bleeruem, (t'), persh. as. Il verdeggiare, germinazione. Bleeslleshem. (i . e). persh. Verdeggiante. BLÉG Blégrim , i, e blégrime, t. vm. e vf. Belato. Blégron e blégéron, blégroj e blégéroj, me blégrue e blégérue ftas. Belare delle pecore. Blégruem, (t'), persh. as. Belato. Blégtarii, a, vf. shum. blégtarii, t. Pastorizia, ceto dei pastori. Blégtoré, ja, vf. Pastorale. Blégtoréshé, a, vf. shum. blégtorésha, t. Pastorella. Blégtuer, ori, vm. shum. blegtore, t . Pastore. Blem, i, vm. shum. blémé, t. Treg, u . Mercato. Bléte, a, vf. shum. bléte, t. Ape. Blétxe, a, vf. shum. blétxa, t. Piccola ape. Blétxe, i, vm. s' kaa shum. Gni fare lojét ci bâhet tuej i raa me flakrésha shplakes gnâje tjétrit. Sorta di giuoco. Blige, a, vf. shurn. blige-t. Legnetto in forma di molla. Blîi, blîni, vm. shum. blîj, t. Gni dukse Iannét e gni fare péshkut. Tiglio, storione. Bliron, bliroj , me blirue, ftas. Allagare. BLIR Bliruem, (t'), persh. as. Allagamento. Blochke, a, vf. shum. blochka, t. Kokrrat ci bân hala a ch'do lânne e pishte. Frutto del pino o degli alberi del genere di esso . Bludé, ja, vf. shum. bludé, t. Gni dukse kupét drûnit. Scodella di legno. Blude, parf. Corrottamente, senza gusto: “m' u bâa vêna blude”, do me thâne, kuur vêna biir fuciin josè myksyhét. Vino guasto o che sente sapore di muffa. Bluei, bluen, blova, me e m' u blue, flvép. Macinare, digerire. Bluem, (i, e, t'), persh . Macinato, digerito, a, macinatura, digestione. Blloshke, a, vf. shum. blloshka, t. Gni si me thâne ashke. Scheggia, rimasuglio di legno che lascia la pialla ed altri strumenti taglienti. Bobol, I, vm. Frutto insieme col guscio. Boboritse, a, vf. shif: bumall. Boche, a, vf. shum. bocha, t. Mâa mire: mugull, i. Germoglio, boccia; involucro spinoso delle castagne. BOD Bodét, i, vm. thumi i usténit. Ponta del pungolo. Bodoriké, ia, (kumull) shum. Bodoriké-t. Specie di prugna. Boéne, a, vf. shum. boéna, t. Innondazione. Bogosii, a, vf. T. T’ tjérrun, it . Filato. Bogse, a , vf. shum. bogsa, t. (B.) Salina. Bohchallék, u, vm. T. Darii, a. I thohét kshtu dhântiis ci bjèn nusja me védi per me e fale darsmorve e ghinniis t'dhânnerrit. Dono della sposa. Bohché, ja, vf. shum. bohché, t. T. Perpartse, a. Grembiale. Bohrii e buhrii, a, vf. shum. bohrii, t. Mâa e kryemja fucii e motses. Bollore dell’eta. Bojatise, (me e m' u), ftvép. T. me gnye. Colorire, tingere. Boje, a, vf. shum. boje, t. e bojna-t. T. Gnyesine, a, t’,gnyem, it. Colore. Bojlii, a, vf. shum. boiliia, t. Gni fare cershiiét kokerr madhé e fort e shiishmé. Specie di ciliegio. Bojlii, é, T. i , e, gnyeshem. Colorato. BOJ Bojnadxhii, a, vm. T. Gnyes. Tintore. Bojnalii, a, vm. T. Cépes , i. Sarto ordinario. Bojnalisht, parf. T. N'mnnyre trashamané. Grossolanamente. Bojoréshe, a, vf. shum. bojorésha. Donna vana e superba. Boke, a, vf. shum. boka, t. Koder me pak lisnii, josé paa to kréjt e me dhee gurishte. Collina pietrosa. Bokel, a, e boghel, boghla, vf. shum. bokla, t, e boghla, t. Kaall i kollomocit i paa kokrra. Cornoccio, torso della pannocchia. Bokolin, é, persh. Nieri i dobeper duke e i hathem. Meschino di corporatura e d' aspetto. Bokrii, a, shif: boke. Bolbe, a, (m'u bâa), m'kaa ghéte gni rréxik. M'è succeduto una disgrazia. Boll, parf. T. Mjaft; shum; plot. Abbastanza, molto, in abbondanza. BolIe, a, vf. shum. bolla, t. Bisci, sorta di serpe. Bollaare bullaar, i, vm. shum. bollare-t. Specie di serpe innocua. Bollék e boollék, u, vm. T. BOLL T’ plote: plotnii, a. Abbondanza. BolIékohé, parf. T. Téprueshim: me t’ plote. abbondatemente. Bollékshem, (i,e), persh. T. PIoteshem (i, e). Abbondante. Bollnitse, a, shif: bollujtse. Bollshardé, ja. vf. shum. bollshardé, t. olle Ikure trashe e rnâa e madhé se tjerat. Specie di biscia grande. Bollujtse, a, vf. shum. bollujtsa, t. Biscia acquatica. Bonatse e bunatse, a, vf. shum. bonatsa e bunatsa, t. Thohét kuur era déti bjién fashe. Bonaccia. Boraxané, ia, e paraxan, i, vf. e vm. Dorso del coltello. Bordxh, i, vm. shum. borxhé, t. T. Détyre, a. Debito. Bordxlii, a, T. Detyretaar, i. Debitore. Bore, a, vf. shum. borna, t. Neve. Borige, a, vf. shum. boriga-t. Scheggia. Boronitse, a, vf. shum. boronitsa, t. Specie di erba. Borts, i, vm. shum. bortsa, t. Fringuello, uccelletto. BOS Bostan, i, vm. shum. bastana-t. T. Pjepèn e sharci thânun me gni èmen. Cocomero. Bastandxhi, a, vm. T. Shites josè roes bastanit. Venditore o guardia del campo messo a cocomeri . Bosh, parf. T. Kot, paa dobii. Inutilmente. Boshatisi, ise, isa, me e m' u boshaiise, ftvep. T. me sodume. Annientare. Boshatisun, (i, e, t'), persh. T. Sodumun. Annientato. Boshe, é, persh. T. i, e, t' mraxet: i. e, t' kote. Inutile, vuoto. Boshliné, ia, vf. shum. boshliné, t. T. Ghilpâne me kryé. spillo. Bosht, i, vm. shum. boshta-t. Fuso, perno del carro. Boshterr, boshtrra, vf. shum. boshtrra, t. Gni fare Iánnét me lule t ' verdhe. Specie d' arboscello a fiori gialli. Bote, a, vf. shum. bota, t. Thohét per dhee n' t' pergjam t'diltines: rruxallim: hére: “bote kréjet”, t 'dhimtun kréjét. Terreno come argilla: mondo: emicrania Botghinatoré, ja, vf. shum. botghinatoré, t. Gni fare flutrét e xbardhuket bukur e madhé ci rrin vech nneper shpija mrènne. Specie di farfalla. BOT Botine, a, vf. shum. botina, t. Terreno pregno d' acqua. Botits e botitse. (toke). Terreno argilloso. Botse, a, vf. shum. botsa, t. Vasetto di metallo, fiasco di vetro. Botsél, i, vm. shum. botséla, t. Botticina. Botsúu, botsúni, vm. shum. botsúj, t, Bottiglia. Brahom, i, vm. shum. brahoma, t. Gran vaso di terra in forma conica per cuocere il pane. Brâje, a, vf. shum. brâje, t. Tumore o prominenza che si fa nella ferita della pianta, o dell' osso e simili. Brakésha, t, vf. s' kaa vech. Foggia di calzoni larghi. Braktisi, ise, isa, me e m' u braktise, ftvép. T . Me lâne: m'u shporre. Abbandonare, ritirarsi. Braktisun, (i, e, t'), persh. T. Lânun: Shporrun . Abbandonato, ritirato-a, abbandonato, ritiro. Brakusha, shif: brakésha, Brám, i, vro. shum. bráma, t. Feccia o posatura delIa cera. BRUM Brumullak hoish paa u zjérre nnénnè dylli. Fondo della cera. Brámts, i, vm. shum. brámtsa, t. Tsope e perbâame préje hékurit t' trétun bashke me thngli e me dhee e tjéra. Pezzo di materia composta di ferro buttato via carbone, terra ed altro. Bránge, a, vf. shif: brénge. Branis, ite, ita, me e m'u branite, ftvép. Rottolare. Brastine, a, vf. shum. brastina, t. Uva bianca con acino bislungo. Brásh, i, vm. shum. brásha, t. Pjépen ci ásht tuej u rrite. Piccolo melone in sul crescere. Brash, persh. ci s' nnerulét. I, vogelth. Piccino. Brats, i, vm. shum. bratsa, t. Ladroncello, truffatore, Bratsan, i, vm. sh. bratsana-t. Ladroncello, truffatore. Bratse, a, vf. shum. bratsa, t. Ladra. Bratsii, a, vf. shum. bratsii, t. Truffa, ladroneccio in piccolo. Bratsoj, on, ova, me bratsue. ftvép. Truffare, rubacchiare. BRAV Brave, a, vf. T. Dryy, dryni. Serratura. Braxe, a, vf. shum. braxe, t. Solco. «me raa m' braxe», Mettersi nella retta via. Braxem, braxmi, vm. shum. braxmé, t. Rumore. Braxim, i, vm. shum. braximé, t. Brina. Bre, népersé t' binnunit josè t' thirrunit, Olà, oh! quanto. Brédhet, (i, e, t'), persh. Che rimbalza, il rimbalzare. Brédhi, brédhe, brédha me brédhe, ftas. Me báa gax. Thohét per t' kthyemit dale t' kokrres plumit a t' paperdhokut masì t' keet perpjéke m' guurt josè m' toke t' fortsuemé. Scherzare, rimbalzare. Brédhun, (i, e, t'), persh. rimbalzato, a. Il rimbálzare. Bree, bréu, vm. shum. bréj, t. Dukse lánnét t' linnsiis t' hales. Abete, albero. Breg, u, vm. shum. bréghé, t. Riva, lido. Brégadétas (i), i, vm. Abitante verso la riva del mare. Brégtse, a, vf. shum. brégtsa, t. Gni fare xogut per shtat gadi saa mullija me pupla fort t' nnriteshmé me gnyesine t' bleert kah flètet e kah gusha porsì rêm i shkelcarun. Specie di uccello. BRÉJ Bréje, breen, bréjta, me e m'u bréjte, ftvép. Rodere, rosiccare. Bréjtaar, e, persh. Rosicante, animale. Bréjtun, (i, e, t'), persh. Roso, Rosicato-a, rodimendo, rimorso. Brékamish, i, vm. shum. brékarnisha, t. Kmishe meshtariiet. Camice. Bréke, t, vm. s' kaa vech. Do me tháne tlinna. Mutande. Bréne, a, vf. shum. bréna, t. Shkop i giate e i trashe. Pertica. Brènge, a, vf. shum. brènga, t. Do me thane mjérim: xii: mulláa ci u del m' fyt thivé e buejvé. Guaio, miseria, scirro, tumore. Bréngosun (i ,e), persh. Sopraffatto dal guaio o dalla miseria. Brése, a, vf shum. brése, t. Radice amara. Bréshen, bréshni, vm. shum. bréshna, t. Grandine. Breshnuer, ori, vro. shum. breshnore. Cristallo. Bréshke, a, vf shum. breshka, t. Tartaruga, vite. BRESH Bréshkex, bréshkxa, vf. shum. breshkxa, t. Gni fare mulláni i rrudhet e i fortsuem ci del n' shtat t' nierit a t' shtâses. Escrescenza, natta. Bréshkujtse, a, vf. shum. bréshkujtsa, t. Gni fare bréshket ci rrin mâa s' fortit nn' uje. Tartaruga d' acqua. Bréshnii, a, vf. shum. breshnii, t. Grandine fitta e minuta. Bréshniix, a, shif: bréshnii. Bréshte, a, vf. shum. bréshta-t. Thohét per ch'do pyyll t’ madhe m' bjéshke, josè vech per pyyll bréjsh. Selva situata nelle alte montagne, selva d' abete. Bréshtet, (i.e, t'), persh. Selvatico, a, selvatichezza. Bréshét, u bresht, m' u bréshte, ftas. Cristallizarsi. Bretk, u, vm. shum. brétka, t. Maschio della rana. Brétkotse, a, vf. shum. bretkotsa, t. Shterpìi ci rrnon mrénda e jashta ujit. Rana. Brêx, i, vm. shum. brêxa, t. E gnéshmé, ja; shoke, a. Ghith se e tsilla e pêse pjésvét nner t' tsillat dahet rruxulli i dheut per kah klima: gni i mjedisit i ngerthyem préje rrathvét t' palardhshem t' Skaravidhés e t' Skjapit, ci thirret brêxi i vapulluem; dy tjére nnerrnjét t' rrathvét t' palardhshem t' siperm e t' rrathvét t' palardhem pollare, ci cuhén bréexa t’ perkueme a t 'sbutuem; e dy t' mramte nnermjét t’ rrathvét pollare e t' pollévét, ci êmnoben brêxa zegmore a t’ ngrîet. - Shkalle ghiunijét. Fascia, cintura, zona, grado di parentela. BREX Brêxahups, i, vm. Gni fare lojét. Sorta d i giuoco. Brèxnii, ja, vf. shum. brexnii, t. Generazione. Brig, u, vm. shum. brighé, t. Solco, terreno sporgente, poggio. Brigim, i, vm. shum. brigimé, t. T' bertitun. Rimprovero. Brigoj, on, ova, me e m’ u brigue, ftvep. Me bertite, me cortue, me munushtue. Sgridare, rimproverare. Briguem (i, e, t), persh. Sgridato, a; rimproverato-a; sgridata; grida. Brighé brighé, parf. A solchi, a dirupo. Brigné, ja, vf. shum brigné, t. grumull pléhit. Mondezzaio. Brîi, ja, vf. shum. brîi, t. Costola. “per brîi, parf. m’ gnêne áne”. A fianco; a lato. BRII Brîi, brini, e brin, i, vm. shum. brîna, t. Corno. Brime, a, vf. shum. brime, t. Grido. Brimoj, on, ova, me brimue, ftvep. Forare. Brimuer, ori (mâa mire brymuer), vm . Novembre, mese. Brinoch, i, persh. U thohét niersvé per t'shaam e céstii. Cornuto, diavolo. Brinuem (i, c, t'), persh. Divenuto cornuto-a, il divenire cornuto. Brisk, u, vm. shum. brise, it. Piccolo coltello che si chiude; brisk rrues. Rasojo. Briske, a, vf. shum. briska-t. Délé me rrézé. Pecora cornuta. Birshdex, persh. ci s 'nnerulet. Thohét drúu brishdex (drúu théche), thunner brishdex (thunner théche), et. Fragile. Brishte (i, e, t'), persh. Fragile. Vjéte e brish!e (mot i brishte) i thone vjétit t’ tsillit i shtohét, krye katér vjetsh, gni dite máa teper. Anno bisestile. Brishtnohém - é - u brishtnova, m' u brishtnue, ftper. Divenire fragile. BRIT Britem, britmi, vm. Vjeshte, a. Autunno. «britmi i pare», Settermbre. «britmi i dyte», Ottobre. «britmi i tréte», Novembre. Briteshém, - é - brita, me brite, ftas. kah s' kaa difloren e lidhtoren, kto mérrén préje ftillkut me bertite. Gridare. Britmé (e), ja, vf. shum. t’ britmé-t. Sgridata. Britun (t') persh. as. Lo sgridare. Brof. Voce esprimente I' alzarsi prontamente in piedi. Brofllitse, a, vf. shum. brofllitsa, t, shif: pushkalicé. Brogse, a, vf. shum. brogsa-t. Nappa. Brohorii, ja, vf. shum. brohoriina, t. Brime gximit. Grido di gioia. Brohoris, ite, ita, me brohorite, ftas. Me brite préje gximit. Gridare per gioia. Broke, a, vf. Gni fare masét e gnignishmé me ghyse kilit. Sorta di misura eguale a mezzo kilo. Bruch, i, vm. shum. brucha-t. Scarabeo, insetto. Brume, i, vm. shum. brumé-t. Pasta, lievito. BRUM Brumak, u, vm. shum, brumake, t. I thohét kallit t’ kallamocit t' dobe. Tuttero guasto o di cattiva qualità. Brumall, shif: brumull. Brumull, i, vm. shum. brumuj, t. Bubrrétse e xéxe e e madhé ci siellét m' bagla; mashkulli i blétes. Scarafaggio; fuco. Brumullak, u, vm shum. brumulake, t. Palla; tondo. Brumullaké, ja, vf. shum. brumullaké, t. Tonda. Brumullakte (i, e, t'), persh. Tondo; sferico-a; rotondità, sfericità. Brumullakxohem - e - u brumullakxova, m' u brumullakxue, ftper. M' u mlédhe n' vedi e m' u lishue me hov t'madh. Scagliarsi; avventarsi. Brumullakxoj, on, ova, me brumullakxue, ftvep. Me i dhànne nno 'i sênnit trajte a sajim t ' brumullakte. Rotondare. Brumullakxuem (i,e, t'), persh. Rotondato - a; il rotondare. Brumulloj, on, ova, me e m' u brumullue, ftvep. Concentrare. Brumùlluem (i, e, t'), persh. Concentrato - a; concentrazione. BRUN Brunts, i, vm. shum. bruntsa-t. Bronzo (B). Brustèm - é, persh. ci rreh n’ t' gnymé t' bruxte. Che tende al turchino; violaceo. Brustull, i, vm. Gni fare ameltsinét. Sorta di dolce. Brushe, a, vf. shum. brusha-t. Spazzola. Brux, parft. Blu turchino. Bruxte (i, e, t'), persh. Indaco, colore. Bruxhdull, i, vm. Brentolo o crecchia, specie di piccolo frutice. Bruxhdulloj, on, ova, me bruxhdullue, ftvep. Spazzarare. Bryme, a, vf. shum. bryma, t. Bire. Forellino; bucherello; brina (n' ket t' mramin veshtrim s' kaa shum.) Brymoj, on, ova, me brymue, shif: me birue. Brydhte (i,e,t'), persh. Frollo. Bryms, i, vm. Kaal t' gnymje t' kshtêjes. Cavallo di colo castagno. Bryshem (i, e, t'), persh. Thohét per pème ci chilin kadaa préje nno 'i lingatét. Dices di pianta che tarda a fiorire Brrake, a, vf. shum. brraka•t. Scolo di acqua; stagno. Brruts, i, vm. shif: dxhoke. BRRYL Brryl, i, vm. shum. brryla-t. Gomito. Btaje, a, vf. shum. btaje, t. Terrore, mal caduco. Btike, a, vf. shum. btika, t. Trippa; pancia. Bube, a, vf. shum. buba - t. Krym “bube mnnashit” krym mnnashit. Por thohét mâa teper per kryma ci perftohen n' bark t' nierit. Vermi. Bubis, ite, ita, me bubite, ftvep. Spidocchiare. Bublishte, a, vf. shum. bulishta, t. Mazzelto di fuscellini. Bubllse, a. vf. shum. bublisa-t. Scopatura Bubrrétsé, a, vf. shum. bubrrétsa, t. Thohé per ch' do miix perdhétse. Insetto. Bubrrii, a, vf. shum. bubrrina, t. Fjale ci difton ch'do sênné t’ mlédhuna bashke, por t' votsrra e t' imta. Minutaglia. Bubrroj, on, ova, me bubrrue, ftvep. me punue pak a sênné t' vogla. Thohét edhè per shtâse kuur s' kan kullose e shkojne tuej hanger n' sgrip. Savoracchiare, il pascolare degli animali. Bubrruem (i, e, t'), persh. Lavoracchiato, il lavoracchiare. BUB Bubucé, ja, vf. shum. bubucét. Sumulla e lulés. Bottone di fiore. Bubulan, i, vm. shum. bubulana, t. Thohé mâa mire flakadâa. Xjarm gximit. Falo. Buburis, ite, ita, me buburite, ftvep. Me daa plachkat m’ gnène ane e m' tjétren. Dividere Ie spoglie da una parte e l' altra. Buc, i, vm. shum. buca, t. Boccia; “Rrase, buc” giuoco del sussi. Bucaar, i, vm. shum. bucare-t. Mâa mire bulk. Agricoltore. Bucarii, ja, vf. Ceto degli agricoltori. Bucine, a, vf. shum. bucine, t. Gnl fare barit. Specie di erba. Buchuk, u, T. Pjerrim, i. Minutaglia. Buchukdxhii, a. T. Pjerrimtaar, i; shites i sênnevét t’ votsrra. Merciaiucolo. Buche, a, vf. shum. bucha-t. shif: bushter. Cagna. Buchile e buchine, a, vf. shum. buchila e buchina - t. Piccolo stagno d' acqua. BUD Budach, i, vm. shum. budaché, t. Gni fare barit. Specie di erba. Budall, budallitse. T. shif: Maarr (i, e, t). Balordo; stupido. Bùej, bûen, bûejta, me bûejt, ftas. Pernottare; albergare. Buell, i, vm. shum. buej-t. Buffalo. Bullitse, a, vf. shum. bullitsa, t. Buffala. Boj, bon, bova, me bue, ftvep. Cacciare; inseguire. Bufe, a, vf. shum. bufa - t. Specie di uccello. Bufitse, é, persh. Grassotto-a, pingue. Bugas, shif: bégas. Buhaar, persh. ci s' nnérulét. Terreno trito e sollevato dalla coltivazione. Buhatem, é, u buhata, m' u buhate, ftper. Dilatarsi, slargarsi. Buhatun (i,e, t') persh. Dilatato; slargato, a; il dilatarsi; lo slargarsi. Bujaar, i, êm. e persh. vm. shum. bujare - t. Nobile; generoso. Bujaré, ja, êm. e persh. vf. shum. bujaré-t. Nobile; generosa. BUJ Bujaréshe, a, vf. shum. bujarésha, t. Gentildonna. Bujarii, ja, vf. shum. bujariina. Generosità; nobiltà; ceto dei nobili. Bujarisht, parft. Nobilmente; generosamente. Bujashke, a, shif: Ashké, ja. Buk e buke, a, vf. shum. buk-t . Pane. Bukapjékse, i, vm shum. bukapjékse, it. Fornaio. Bukfiké, ja, vf. shum. bukfiké, t. Pane di fichi. Bukel, bukla, vf. shum. bukla, t. Shtâse e vogel mishngransé. Donnola. Bukii, ja, vf. shum. bukii, t. Gni fare bulirét. Sorta di botticella. Bukmrumé, ja, vf. shum. bukmrumé, t . Pane lievitato. Bukur, parf. Con bellezza; bellamente. Bukur (i' e, t ') persh. Bello-a. Bukurii, ja, vf. shum. bukuriina, t. Bellezza. Bukurim, i, vm. shum. bukurime, t. Mâa mire sbukurim, i. Abbellimento. Bukurisht, Bellamento, graziosamente. Bukuroj, on, ova, me bukurue, ftvep. shif: me sbukurue. BUK Bukurosh - é, persh. Belloccio, a. Bukurshkroje, a, vf. shum. bukurshkroja, t. kaligrafii, ja. Calligrafia. Bukuruem, (i, e, t'), shif: mâa mire Sbukuruem. Bukurueshem (i, e,), persh. Che può abbellirsi. Bukxii, ja, vf. shum. bukxii-t. Carestia. Bularts, i. vm. shum. bulartsa, t. Gni fare majit. Sorta di martello. Bulatisi, ise, isa. me e m' u bulatise ftvep. Firmare; bollare. Bulatisun (i,e, t'), persh. Bollato, a; firma. Bulcii, ja, shif: bulkii. Bule, a, vf. shum. bula - t. Bottone di fiore. Buléder, bulédra, vf. shum. buledra- t. Fungo da esca o lingua da esca. Buléxe, a, vf. shum. buléxa-t. Goccia d' acqua. Buljére, a, shif: bulize. Bulire, a, vf. shum. bulira-t. Bariletto per l' acqua. Bulk, u, vm. shum. bulc, it. Agricoltore; colono; grillo insetto. BUL Bulkii, ja, vf. shum. bulkiina, t. Agricoltura . Bulmét, i, vm. shum. bulmété, t. Latticinio; companatico. Bulmétosun e bulmétuem (i,e, t') persh. Condito-a; il condire. Bulméj, en, eva, me bulmue ftvep. Condire. Bulon, oj, me bulue, ftas. Germogliare. Bulshîi, ni, vm. shum. bulshîj, t. Guancia. Buluem (i,e, t'), persh. Germogliato- a. Buluemit (t') êmasv. Il germogliare. Bulurim, i, vm. shum. bulurimé, t. Muggito. Bulurite, u bulurit, me bulurite, ftas. Muggire. Bulxon, oj , me bulxue, ftas. Sbocciare. Bulxuem - é (i,e,t'), persh. Sbocciato - a. Bulxuemit (t') êmas. Lo sbocciare. Bulle, a, vf shum. bulla- t; grue mysylmané. Bullitse, a, vf. shum. bullitsa, t. Buffala. Bumalle, a, vf. shum. bumalla, t. Piattola. BUM Bumardhe, a, vf. shum. bumardha, t. Havan per me bumé. Bombarda. Bumé, ja, vf, shum. bumé-t. Bomba. Bumélle, a, shif: bumalle. Bumullime, a, vf. shum. bumullima, t. Tuono. Bumullon, oj , me bumullue, ftas. Tuonare. Bumullumit, (t'), êm. as. II tuonare. Bunaar, i, vm. shum. bunare, t. Stagno; cisterna. Bunatse, a, vf. shif: bonatse. Bungaje, a, vf. shum. bungaje, t. Selva d i una qualita di quercie. Bung, u, vm. shum. bunga-t. êmen i dyy fare lisash ci jáne: bungbuta, Farnia o Iscbia, e tsilla i kaa ghétht e lénin mâa t'voghel se tjetrt ci cuhet bungkécé, Quercia o Rovere. Nome di due differenti specie di quercia. Bunim, i, vm. shum. bunime-t. Lo scaturire. Bunon, oj, me bunue, ftas. Scaturire; sgorgare. Bunuem (i, e, t'), persh. Scaturito-a. Bunuemit (t'), emas. La scaturire. BUNN Bunnarr, i, vm. shum. bunnarre, t. Gni dukse shtasét n' t’ pergjaam t' shcarrit. Puzzola. Burak, u, vm. shum. burake-t. Gni fare laknorit i bâam me péte e me groshe. Sorta di torta. Burdallaa, ni, vm. shif: éng. Burdullak, u, vm. shum. burdullacé-t. Specie di erba. Burg, u. vm. shum. burghé-t. Luogo oscuro, prigione. Burgatuer, ori, vm. Purgatorio. Burgii, ja. vf. T. turjéle, a. Trivello. Burgtaar, i, vm. shum. burgtare, t. Misero; infelice; prigioniero. Burgth, i, vm. shum. burgtha, t. Grillo. Burii, ja. T. Tromba. Burile, a, shif. bulire. Burmalii, é, persh. n' sajim t' tajes. Burme, a, vf. shum. burma-t, T. taje, a; torrie, a. Vite (istrumento meccanico). Burrne, persh. i paannérulte e thohét per fik ci âsht bâa pash préje t' thamit . Fik burme. Fico appassito. BUR Burse, a, vf. shum bursa-t. Borsa. Burulluk, u, vm. shum. burulluke, t. Caldo estremo; ardore eccessivo. Burrak; burrats, i, vm. burre i vogel per shtat e i paadukshem. Omiciattolo. Burrakoch, i, vm. shum. burrakocha. thohét mâa mire burrnueshem , i burrnuem. Uomo fatto. Burakoché, ja, vf. shum. burrakoché, t. Mâa mire burrnéshe Donna forte; valorosa. Burre, i, vm. shum. burra•t. Uomo; personaggio. Burrnéshe, a, vf. shum. burrnésha, t. Grue per trimnii e nuré si burri. Eroina; viragine. Burrnii, ja, vf. shum. burrnina, t. Virilita; valore. Burrnim, i, vm. s'kaa shum. Ceto degli uomini. Burrnisht, parft. Virilmente; Valorosamente. Burrnohem - é - m' u burrnue, ftper. Farsi uomo compito; crescere di statura; divenire virile, valoroso. Burrnot, i, vm. T. Duhan per hûnne. Tabacco da naso. Burrnuem (i, e, t') - é, persh. Fatto; compito; iI farsi uomo compito; valoroso; virile. BURR Burrnéshe, persh. Di donna valorosa; di tempra maschia. Burrnueshem (i), persh. Uomo compito; valoroso. Burrnueshmé (e) persh. shif: burrnéshe. Bysylék, u, vm. Gni fare bari me lulé t' kucé. Specie di erba. Bush, i, vm. shum. busha, t. Bosso. Bushem (i, e ), - é, persh. Robusto, a. Bushic, e, persh. Paffuto. Bushikxe, a , vf. shum. bushikxa, t . Vescica dell' urina. Bushter, tra. vf. shum. bushtra, t. Fêmna e cênit. Cagna. Bushurdisi, ise, isa, me bushurdise, ftvep. Me mushe bulshîjt me uje per me sterpike duhan, petsa et.. et. Riempire la bocca d' acqua per spruzzare tabacco, panni ecc. ecc. But, i, vm. shum. buta, t. Mâja e krees; voxge e madhe. Cucuzzolo della testa; botte grande. Bute (i, e, t'), persh Mite molle; tenero. E buta vf. La mitezza, la tenerezza. BUT Butesii, ja, vf. shum. butesiina, t. Mollezza, mitezza, tenerezza. Butesine, a, vf. shum. butesina, t. Vênn i kânnshem per njers e me kullosa t' âmla per baktii. Luogo dilettevoIe per gli uomini e con buoni pascoli per gli animali. Butuk, u, vm. shum. butuke, t. Dash i motnuem. Montone vecchio. Butséle, a, vf. shum. butséla, t. Mjedisi i rrotes t' cerres mii t' tsillen ngulén e cindrojne rrézét ci maine kutat e rréthit. Centro della ruota della carro suI quaIe sono fissati i raggi che sostengono Ie varie parti del cerchio. Buxe, a, vf. shum. buxe, t. Ānte e gojes; breg uji. Labbro: riva; sponda. Buxcéshun (i, t.') buxcéshmé (e), persh. Sorridente; affabile. Buxine, a, vf. shum. buxina, t. Vênd i laget. Terreno umido. Buxkjaam (i, t) , buxkjaamé (e), persh. Mesto, mesta. Buxoch, e, vm. vf. e persh. Nieri bux-marlh a me buxe t' shemtuemé. Persona che ha il labbro grande o sformato. BUX Buxmadh, é, persh. Di uomo o di donna che ha grande labbro. Buxtoré, ja, vf. shum. buxtoré, t. Labbiale ( termine grammaticale). Buxuk, u, vm. shum. buxuke-t. Cembalo (strumento musicale). Buxhél, e, persh. e vm. vf. Thohét per fmii t' ghâne e t' fryet. Fanciullo, a, paffuto, a. Buxhlixe, a, shif: bishlixe. Bybér, i, vm. shum. bybéré, t. Pepe. Bybértse, a, vf. shum. bybertse, a, vf. shum. bybertsa, t. Ène per me mâjte mrènde bybér. Pepaiuola. Byk, u, vm. shum. bycé, t. Kashte t' lashtash. Paglia. Bylbyl, i, vm. shum. bylbyla, t. I pari ner xogh kangtare; rrshgnol, i; ferrékié, ia; Usignuolo. Bylmét, i, shif: bulmét. Bylmetuem, shif: bulmetuem. Bylykbash, i, vm. shum. byIykbashllare, t. T. Ner maltsina t' Shkodres nen kamsi i Sundimit. Nelle montagne di Scutari il rapresentante del Governo. BYL Bylyxyk, u, shif: belexik, u. Byméj, én, éva, me e m' u bymye, ftvep. Dilatare, stendere. Byraxél e biraxel, i, vm. shum biraxela, t. Préje persishtes biradér, vllaa. Byrdé, ja, vf. shum. byrde, t. Gualdrappa. Byre, i, vm. shum. byre, t. Mâa mire uriith, i. Talpa. Bytyn, bytévii, pafr. T. Krejt; t' ghith; shcimit, farét. Del tutto; tutto quanta. Bythaar, i (duhanit), vm. shum. buthar, t. Gheth duhani afér rrajét; ch' do duhan i kec. Foglia di tabacco vicino aIle radici; qualunque tabacco cattivo. Bythche, a, vf, shum. bythcha, t. shif: bythaar. Bythe, a, vf. shum. bythe, t. Âna e t' ndéjunit t' shtatit t' nirit e âna e perfundshmé e trupit t' lisavet (bythe ullinit). Deretano; falda; tronco di pianta. C''' C, e treta shkroje e abètarit. Cabét, i, vm. shum. cabeta-t. Miserabile; buono a nulla. Cafe, a, vf. shum. cafe, t. Collo, giogo di monte. "Me marre m' cafe". Rovinare, compromettere. Cafoj, on, ova, me cafue, ftvep. Thohet mâa mire me percafue; me ngushe. Abbracciare. Caforé, ja, vf. shum. cafore-t. Canfora. Cafxe, a, vf. shum. cafxa, t. Colletto della camicia. Cannerr, nnrra, vf. shum. cannrrat. Resistenza, centro, polmonite. Cannroj, on, ova, me cannrue, ftas. (Bog.) Star fermo. Caar, i, vm. shum. carè, t. T. Fitim, i. Guadagno. Carké, ja, vf. shum. carké, t; vjami i xorrvét t' trasha; shif: gharkx. Carr, i, vm. shum. carra, t. Gni dukse lisit. Cerro, albero ghiandifero. Carrishte, a, vf. shum. carrishta, t. Pyyl carrash. Bosco di cerri, cerretto. '''CARR Carrte (i, e, t'), persh. drûnit t' carrit. Di legno di cerro. Casè, ja, vf. shum. casè, t. T. Kuper rémit. Catino di rame. Case, a, vf. shum. casa, t. Sorta di capotto. Casi, case, casa. me e m' u case, ftvep. Avvicinare, accostare. Casun (i, e, t’), persh. Avvicinato, accostato. Casunit (t') êmas. L' avvicinarsi, l'accostarsi. Catip, i, vm. shum. catipa, t. T. Shkrues. Scrivano. Caxne, a. vf. shum. caxna, t. Shajak. u. Ce, parf. Ecco. Cédér, i, vm. shum. cédéré, t. T. Dam, i. e kécè, ja. Danno; malore. Cédérshem (i, e, t'), persh. T. Mâa mire damshem (i,e, t'). Ceef, céfi, vm. shum. céfé, t. T. Anne, a; t kâjtun; t' pelcyem. Piacere; piacimento. Cefalii, ja, vm. shum. cefaIii, t. Krye, kreu; kryetaar, i. Capo; capitano; primate. Céfiil, i, vm. shum. cefilé, t. T. Dorzâne, i. Mallevadore garante. Céfilellek. u, vm. shum. céfilellécé, t. T. Dorzanii, ja. Malleveria: garanzia. Céflii, ja. T. kuur nnekni préje piiét bâhet drite ghithkunn, kannes-i, syghighil. Brillo. Ceft, i. vm. shum. céfta, t. Blcchiere. Céfull, i, vm. shum. céfui, t. Cefalo, sorta di pesce. Cêhén, cêhni, shif: cêeth, i. Céjnoi, on, ova, me céjnue, ftvep. me céstise; me vûe n' loje. Deridere; mettere in burla. Céjnuem (i, e, t') persh. céstisun (i, e, t’) Deriso, a. Cêjxe, a, vf. shum. cêjxa. t. Spire fort e ímte; ashké e holle Ikurét; fijé ci chohét rreth thojvét. Scheggia minutissima; pellicola che si leva intorno alle unghie. Céki, céke, céka, me céke, ftvep. Menzionare, ricordare, proporre una cosa. Cékun (i, e, t'), persh. Menzionato; proposto. Cékunil (t'), êmas Il menzionare; il proporre. Céky, cékjò, céktà, perêm. shif: ciky et. Célb, i, vm. shum. célbé, t. Marciume. CÉL Célbet (i, e, t’), persh. Puzzolente, puzzo. Célbi, célbé, célba, me e m' u célbe, ftvep. Puzzare; impestare. Célbsim, i, vm. shum. célbsimé, t. Puzzo. Célbsine, a. vf. shum. célbsina, t. Puzza; sporcizia. Célbsoj, on, ova, me e m' u célbsue, ftvep. Puzzare; infettare; impestare. Célbsuem, é (i, e, t' ), persh. Puzzolente, infettante. Célbsuemit (t'), êmas. Il puzzzare; infezione. Célbun (i, e, t',), persh. Puzzato; impestato. Célbunit (t'), êmas. Il puzzare; l’ impestare. Céle, a, vf. shum. céla, t. Scpii kû rrîn prifti i famullies. Cella, canonica. Céléer, i, vm. shum. célére, t. Dispensa. Célii, ja, vf. shum. Célii, t. (Bog). Cella, camera. Célibaar, i, vm. shum. célibarè, t. T. Ambra. Célvasaré (me e bâa) Fare un chiasso da taverna. Cèlxe, a. vf. shum celxa, t. (B.) Celletta dell' alveare. CÉLL Céllim, i, vm. shum. céllimé, t. Scopo, mira, intenzione. Céllimshkroie, ja. vf. shum. céllimshkroje, t. Rapporto; relazione. Célloi, céllon, céllova, me céllue, ftvep. Mirare; aver per fine qualche cosa. Cémal, i, vm. shum. cemala, t. (B.) Banditore. Cémalé e cèmané, ja, vf. shum. cemale, t. T. Vjolii, ja, vegel muxhiktaré. Violino. Cémben, bna, vf. shum. Cembna, t. (B.) Vegel muxhiktaré. Cembalo. Cên, i, vm. shum. cêj, t; cêna, t. ( per t' shaam ); cêet. Cane. Cénéf, i, vm. shum. cénéfé, t. T. Rrodh, i. Cesso, luogo comune. Cênge, a, vf. shum. cênga, t. Nenbarké, ja. Cinghia. Cênii, ja, vf. shum. cênina, t. Cinismo; testardaggine. Cênisht. Ostinatamente. Cènnrak, u, vm. Diametro. Cénnrim, i, vm. shum. cènnrimé, t. Residenza; sede. Cênth, i, vm. shum. cêjtha, t. Cên klysh i votserr; klysht e cênit t'terbuem, sikursé thone, t’ tsillet i djegun me thuper hêkurit t’ zeet nen cellse t’nierit kah gjuha. CÉP Cépe, a, vf. shum. cépe, t. Cipolla Cépêng, u, vm. shum. cépênga, t. T. Sportello delle bottege; qualunque sportello. Céper, pra, vf. shum. cepra, t. Drase e holle e e ngusht per mloje shpijash . Assicella adoperata nel tetto delle case. Cépérix, i, vm. shum. cêpérixa –t. Plep i bute. Pioppo, albero. Cépi, cépe, cépa, me e m’ u cépe, ftvep. Cucire. Ceproj, on, ova, me ceprue, ftvep. Me merthye céprat mii pullax. Saldare Ie assicelle sul tetto. Cépex, i, vm. shum. cépxa, t. Cucitore; sârto. Cépex, a, vf. shum. cépxa - t. Cucitrice; sarta. Cèpun (i, e. t'), persh. Cucito-a. Cêpunit (t’), êrnas. Il cucire. Céréché, ja, vf. (Feredxhé T.) Gni fare gunét me mange t' ghâna t' xojavet mysylmané. Manto con larghe maniche delle signore musulmane. Cérémide, ja, vf. shum. cérémide, t. Tjégull. Tegola. CÉR Cérep, i, vm . shurn. cérépé-t. Gni fare ênét dheut, rrottullake e e tséket per me pjéke buk m' tê. Piatto di terra per cuocervi il pane. Cérpich, i, vm. sh. cérpicé-t. T. Tulle e paa pjékuné. Mattone non cotta. Cérpii, ja, vf. shum. cerpija-t. Livello; piombino. Cérpik, u, vm. shum. cerpike, t. T. Mléxat e synit. Palpebra. Cérshii, ja, vf. sh. cérshija-t. Ciliegio; ciliegia. Cérshuer, ori, vm. Giugno, mese. Cérthull, i, vm. shum. cérthuj, t. Cerchio; armature di legno. Cérthullim, i, vm. shum. cérthullimé, t. Accerchiamento; dintorno. Cérthulloj, on, ova, me e m' u cérthullue, flvep. Accerchiare; circondare d'armature di legno; assediare. Cérthulluem (i, e, t') , persh. Accerchiato-a; assediato-a. Cérthulluemit (t'), èm. as. L' accerchiare; l' assediare. Cérvasaré, ja, vf. shum. cérvasaré, t. (B). Taverna CÉRR Cérr, i, e cérré, ja, vm. vf. shum. cèrré, t. Carro. Cerrth, i, e cérréxe, a, vm. vf. cérré e voghel. Carretto. Cérradxbii, ja, vm. shum. cérradxhii, t. (dxhii T.) Carrettiere. Cérrataar, i, vm. shum. cérratare, t. Carrettiere. Cérrtsé, ja, vf. sh. cérrtsé-t. Carrozza. Cérrtsétaar, i, vf. shum. cérrtsétare, t. Carrozziere. Ces, cet, cita, me e m'u cite, ftvep. Mettere fuori; gettare; produrre. Césas, ate, ata, me césate, ftvep. Me dlire tsungte. Scacchiare. Cèsaat, i, vm. shum. césate-t. T. Ngushtim, i. Mancanza di viveri e si denero. Césatun (i, e, t'), persh. Scacchiato, a. Césatunit (t'), êm. as. Lo schacchiare. Césé, i, vm. shum. césére-t. T. Téske, a. Ascia. Cèsé, ja, vf. shum. césè, t. T. Kuléte-a. Borsa; soma di denaro equivalente a 500 piastre. Césim, i, vm. shum. césimé-t. T. Me t' preem; me t' kputun. Coltimo. CÉS Céskin, é, persh. T. Shpéjte (i, e, t'); shdérvjéllte (i, e, t'); shkathte (i, e, t'). Agile, snello, svelto. Césté, ja, vf. shum. césté, t (Bog.) Végel muxiktaré. Cetra, strumento musicale. Céstétaar, i, vm. shum. céstétare, t. Raas céstét. Suonatore di cetra, citaredo. Césték, u, vm. shum. céstéke-t. T. Varg, u; vargth, i. Catenella. Céstii, ja, vf. shum. céstina-t; céjnii. Derisione; ironia. Céstim, i, vm. shum. céstime-t; céjnim. Ingiuria, derisione. Céstisi, ise, isa, me e m'u céstise. ftvep. me céjnue. Deridere; canzonare. Céstisshem , é (i, e), persh. céjnueshem, é (i, e). Da deridersi. Céstisun (i , e, t’), persh. céjnuem (i, e, t'), Deriso-a. Céstisunit (t'). êm. as. t’ céjnuemit. Il deridere; il canzonare. Céshkék, u, vm. T. Drithe i xiem. Céshi, céshe, césha, me céshe ftvep. Ridere. Céshun (i, e. t'), persh. Ridente; faceto; deriso - a. CÉT Cétash, parf. Ecco adesso; subito. Cétashem, é (i, e, t'), persh. Mâa mire tashem, é (i ,e, t’). Presente; odierno. Cétim, i, vf. vm. shum. cétimé, t. Tranquillitá; quiete. Cétsii, ja, vf. Calma. Cétoj, on, ova , me e m' u cétue, flvép. Tranquillizzare, quietare. Cétuem (i. e, t'), persh. Tranquillizzato, a. Cétuemit (t'), êm. as. Il tranquillizzare. Cétueshem , é (i, e), persh. Che s' acquieta. parf. tranquillamente. Cêeth, i, vm. shum. cêtha-t; tanuer. Palla di legno per mettere il pane nel forno. Céthi, céthe, cétha, me e m' u céthe, ftvép. Tosare. Céthtaar, i, vm. shum. céthtare, t. Barbiere. Céthun (i, e, t'), persh. Tosato, a. Céthunit (t’), êm. as. Il tosare. Cexm, i, vm. Stato d'un terreno a cui manca il necessario calore perchè vi si sviluppi la vegetazione. CI Ci, perêm. e lidh. Che; affinchè. Ciber. bri, vm. T. Scime, a; krtenii, ja. Orgoglio; superbia; arroganza. Ciblik, u, vm. shum. ciblike. Cicerr, crra , vf. shum. cicrra, t. Cece, specie di legume. Ciell, i, e ciell, a, vm. f. shum. cillna-t ,e cej-t. Cielo, empireo. Cielluer, ori, persh. m. cilloré, ja, persh. f. Celeste. Ciellxané, ja, vf. shum. ciellxané, t. Soffitta. Cjellxe, a, vf. shum. cjellxa-t. Palato. Cjellxuer, ori, cjellxoré, ja, persh. m. f. Palatale. Cift, i, vm. shum. cifta-t. Nibbio, uccello da preda. Ciky e céky, cikjo e cékjo, cikta e cékta, perêm. shum. cikta, cikto. Questo qui, questa qui, questa cosa qui. Cilisi, ise, isa, me cilise, ftvép. Annichilare. Cillim (n'), parf. A caso; alla ventura. Cillim e cellim, i, vm. shum. cillimé e cellimé-t. Scopo, fine. Cillimas, parf. A caso; per avventura; fortuitamente. CILL Cilloj, on, ova, me cillue, ftvép. Trovarsi a caso. Me ja ciIlue, Trovare il punto dove si mira, colpire. Cimaar, i, vm. shum, cimare-t. Hékur i tjerrsit. Ferro di tessitore. Cinn, numer. Cento. Cinnt, i, cinnt, a, persh. Il centesimo-a. Cinnsh, i, vm. shum. cinnsha, t. Centinaio, da cento. Cinnisi, ise, isa, me e m’ u cinnise, ftvé. Ricamare. Cinnisun (i, e, t'), persh. Ricamato, a. Cinnisunit (t') êm. as. Il ricamare. Cinnrak, u. Resistente. Cinnrat, persh. i paa-nnérulte. Sporgente; dicesi di cose solide, specialmente dei ferri da lavoro. Cinnrése,a, vf. shum. cinnrésa, t. Resistenza; solidità; firmamento. Cinnrirn, i, vm. shum. cinnrimé. Fermezza; i resisitenza; solidità; perseveranza. Cinnrixe, a, vf. shum. cinnrixa, t. Scheggia minuta e pungente. Cinnroj, on, ova, me cinnrue, ftvép. Resistere; star fermo; perseverare. CINN Cinnroje, a, vf. shum. cinnrojna, t. Resistenza; solidita; consistenza. Cinnrose, a, vf. shum. cinnrosa, t. Cardine; appoggio; sostegno. Cinnruer, ori, cinnroré, ja, persh. Resistente; fermo-a. Cinnuer, ori, vm. shum. cinnore, t. Centenario. Cinntaar, i. Centurione, grado militare. Ciparé, t, vf. s'kaa vech. Cose caratteristiche. Ciper, cipra , vf. Atto di disprezzo colla mano. Cipii, ja, vf. shum. cipii, t. Cumulo, mucchio. Cipull, i, vm. shum. cipuj, t. Spirito foletto. Ciraa, ja, vf. shum. cirana-t. T. E dhanun me fitim. Affitto, pigione. Ciradxhii, ja, vm. T. Shtektaar, i. Vetturino. Ciri, vm. shum. cira, t. Candela. Cirii, u, vm. shum. cira, t. Candela. Ciroj, on, ova, me e m' u cirue, ftvép. Mondare; pulire, cavar la buccia. CIR Ciros, i, cirosé, ja, vm. vf. Tignoso -a. Cirose, a, vf. shum. cirosa-t. Lingate e krees. Tigna. Cirosem, é, u cirosa, m' u cirose, ftvep. Di venire tignoso. Cirosun (i, e, t'). persh. Affetto dalla malattia della tinga. Cirthin, cirithin, parf. Ritto. M' u chue e m' u ngréhe cirthin. Star ritto degli animali poggiando sui due piedi posteriori. Ciruem (i, e. t'), persh. Mondato, pulito-a. Ciruemi (t'), êm. as. II mondare, il pulire. Cishtû, e céshtu, parf. Ecco cosi. Citaab, i, vm. shum. citabè-t. T. Liber, bri; Koran, i. Libro; Corano. Citacit, parf. Pretamente; di tutta carriera. Citas, parf. Prestamente; di tutta carriera. Citash, cétash, parf. Ecco adesso. Citun (i, e, t'), persh. Messo; buttato. Citunit (t'), êm. as. Il mettere; il buttare. CIV Civérisi e cévérisi, ise, isa, me e m'u civérise e cévérise, ftvép. Me sunnue. Governare. Civérisun, cévérisun (i, e, t'), persh. sunnuem (i, e, t’). Governato-a. Civérisunit, céverisunit (t'), êm. as. t' sunnuemit. Il governare. Civuer, ori, vm. shum. civore, t (Bog.) kjuer, ori. Camera ad uso di dispensa. Coki, coke, eoka, me coke, ftvép. Porgere o presentare una cosa. Coké doren, porgi la mano, per salutarsi. Cokth, i, vm. shum. coktha-t. Assionlo, uccello notturno. Colé, ja, T. rob, i; shkalbalte-a. Schiavo; vigliacco. Cortim, i, vm. shum. cortimé-t. Correzione; rimprovero. Cortoj, on. ova, me e m'u cortue, ftvép. Correggere; rimproverare. Cortuem (i, e, t') persh. Corretto; rimproverato-a. Cortuemit (t') êm. as. Il correggere; il rimproverare. Cortueshem (i, e,) persh. Correggibile. Cortueshem. parf. Correttamente. CORR Corr, i, corré, ja, T. vérbet (i, e, t'). Cieco. Corras, parf. vérbueshem. Ciecamente. Cosé, ja, T. toIlats, i, nieri i paa•floke, i paa-krip. Coster, stra, vf. shum. costra, t. Ruota di pietra per affilare i ferri di taglio fino. Coshé, ja, T. kánt, i; skâj, i. Angolo, cantone. Coshk, u, vm. shum. coshké-t. T. Chiosco. Cuc, i, vm. shum. cucé, t. T. skiéptuemit. Beccata. Cuej, cuen, cuejta, me e m' u cuejt, ftvép. Chiamare; appellare; considerare. Cuejtun (i , e, t'), persh. Chiamato, a. Cuejtunit (t'), êm. as. Il Chiamare; l' appellare. Cuke, a, vf. shum. cuka, t. Forellino. Cukue (me). Beccare. Cukim, í. Il beccare. Cuell, i, vm. shum. cullé, t. e cullna-t. Polenta. M'u lage e m'u bàa cuell. Inzupparsi bagnandosi. Cuelli, cuell, culla, me e m'u cuell, ftvép. Inzuppare. Cullapite, a, vf. shum. cullapite, t. Laknuer me vetum gni péte per fund. Sorta di torta. CUR CurdhéIé, ja, vf. shum. curdhelé, t. Crostino. Cycaar, i, vm. shum. cycare-t. Miserabile, infelice. Cycé, cycja, vf. shum. cycé-t. Xog ci vjen n' Prêndveer. Cucolo, uccello. Cyfteer, i, vm. shum. cyftére, t. Lâng pêmesh i ngriet. Conserva di frutta. Cyjé, a, vf. shum. cyjé-t. T. trasht' e hékuravet t'punes. Thohét édhè per natyre. Dorso degli strumenti di ferro; naturale; tempra. Cyke, a, vf. shum. cyka - t. Mnye e thikes. Costa del coltello. Cylàh, i, vm. shum. cylahet. T. Plis, i, ksul, a. Beretta di feltro. Cyleh, parf. T. Thjéshte. Puro; pretto. Cylym, i, vm. shum. cylyma-t. T. Plaf, i; pastêe, ni. Tappeto. Cym, i, vm. shum. cyma, t. Spirale dell' orologio. Cymé, ja, vf. shum. cymé, t. Pelo. Cymex, a, vf. shum. cymexa-t. e cymxa- t. Krym i holle si cymé ci perftohét n'varre. Ulcere verminoso. CYM Cymyr, i, vm. s'kaa shum. T. Thengiell, i. Carbone. Cymyrdxhii. T. Shites a bâas thengillit, thengilltaar, i. Carbonaio. Cyng, u, vm. T. Gyp, i. Tubo. Cyp, i, vm. shum. cypa-t'. Âne dheut. Vaso di terra. Cyre, a, vf. shum. cyre - t. Fine; scope; aspettazione. Me pase, josè mos me pase cyre. Attendere; aspettarsi, o viceversa. Cyre, a, shif: cyjé. Cyrék, u, vm. shum. cyréke-t. T. Terploté e votserr; katsine, a. Paletta. Cyrk, u, vm. shum. cyrka-t. T. Dxhup, i. Pelliccia. Cyrr, i, vm. shum. cyrra, t. Moccio. Cyrrak, u, cyrraké, ja e cyrrashé, ja, persh. Moccioso-a. Cyskii, ja, vf. shum. cyskija, t. T. Pllange, a. Leva; sbarra di ferro; pestello. Cysh, parf. Come. Cyshe, parf e ch': bf. Cyshe kuur e ch’ kuur; cyshe atehére e ch’ atehére, et. Sino; da quando; da quel tempo; ecc. Cyshké, ja, vf. shum. cyshké, i. Condizione. CYT Cyte. a, vf. shum. cyta, t. shif: Tuu, ni. CH Ch , e katerta shkroje e Abetarit. Ch’, pêrem. sikuur ch'ka, ch' kaf', ch' kafshe. Che, che cosa. Chaaj, chaan, chava, me e m' u chaa, ftvép. Spaccare; fendere. Chaam (i, e, t'), persh. Spaccato; fesso, a. Chaamit (t') e t' chaamunit, êm. as. La spaccare; il fendere. Chader, dra, vf shum. chadra, t. T. Shatorré, ja; bane, a. Tenda; padiglione. Chadem, dma, vf. shum. chadma, t. T. Sténe, a; sdatk, u. Parete di tavole nelle divisioni di camere od altro. Chaghe, a, vf. shum. chagha, t. Thirr, i. Fuliggine. Chajré, ja. vf. shum. chajré, t. T. Mjet, i; menghii, a: mnnyre, a. Mezzo; rimedio; espediente. Chak, parf. Fino, sino, proprio. CHA Chakall, i, vm. shum. chakaj, t. Cên i eger. Sciacallo. Chakallé, ja, vf. shum. chakallé, t. Taklllimse, a. Battola. Chakchire, t, shum. m. (s'perdorohét n'véchuer) Tirce-it. Calzoni di panno grosso. Chakel, kla, vf. shum. chakla, t. Cosa di poco conto; bagatella; piccolo mobilio. Chakmash, i, vm. shum. chakmasha, t. shif: Stopan. Chakraman i, vm. shum. chakramana, t. Peshkéc, i. Biricchino; imprudente. Chal, i, chalé, ja, vm. vf. e persh. Zoppo. Chalaman; i. chalamané, ja. shif: chal. Chalas, parf. Zoppicone. Chaloj, on, ova, me chaIue, ftvép. Zoppicare. Chaluemit (t'), êm. as. Il zoppicare. Chaluk, u, chaluké, ja. persh. Zoppetto, a. Challak, u. T. Shpéjte (i, e, t'); vérghilte (i, e, t'); shkatht (i, e, t'). Pronto; destro; agile. Challate, a, vf. shum. challata, t. Scala; gradino. CHALL Challatoj, on, ova, me challatue, ftvép. Scalare; fare i gradini. Challik, u, challiké, ja. T. Dijékéc, i, dijékécé, ja; kopil, i, kopile, ja. Furbo; impertinente. Challtii, ja, vf. T. Kujdés, i; mundim, i. Premura; sollecitudine. Challtisi, ise, me challtise, ftvép. as. M' u kujdesue; m' u mundue. Procurare; essere sollecito. Cham, i, vm. T. Bree, breu. Abete. Camak, u, vm. T. Tsupil, i. Bastoncello; travicella. Chanak, u, vm. T. Kupe, a; mashtérke, a. Scodellone. Châte, a, vf. T. Krahnortse, a; krahnoshé, ja. Borsa a tracollo. Chap, i, vm . shif: hap, i. Chapaar, i, vm. shum. chapare, t. Nastro d' oro o d' argento. Chaparé, ja, vf. shum. chapare, t. Loderx, a.; tingex, a. Costagnetta; nacchera. Chapél, i, vm. shum. chapéla, t. T. Shites kualsh; kaloréx, i. Venditore di cavalli; cavallerizzo. Chapélè, ja, vf. shum. chapélé, t. Grossa rana CHAP Chapéll, i, vm. shum. chapella, t. Varg ficsh. Filza; resta di fichi secchi. Chapèrdisi, ise, isa, me e m’ u chapérdise, ftvep. T. Me e m' u pshtjellue; m' u mkryesue; m’ u terkrye. Sconvolgere; divenire pazzo furioso. Chapîi, ni, vm. shum. chapîj, t. Gni fare hardhutsé e madhe e lulse. Ramarro. Chapke, a, vf. T. shif: tsirkoke. Chapkun, i, vm. T. Lapér, i; lanok, u. Mascalzone; vagabondo. Chaploj, on, ova, me chaplue, ftvep. Me shkye dége a Iânne tjéra tui i chaa. Rompere; spaccare. Chapok, u, vm. shum. chapoke, t. kerchik, u. Stinco della gamba. Chaprashis, ite, ita, me chaprashite, ftvep. Dimenare i piedi. Chaprax, i, vm. T. Stringel, a. Monile. Chaprax, parf. T. chartaprénas. In rotta. Chaprruk, u, chaprruké, ja, persh. D. persona di statura. basa con presenza ed atteggiamenti comici. Chaprrukal, persh. shif: Chaprruk. Chapun, i, vm. Ambio; andatura del cavallo tra il trotto ed il passo ordinario celere. Charap, i, vm. shum. charape.-t. T. Kamtse, a; kallme, a. Calza. Charchaf, i, vm. shum. charchfa, t. T. Lite, a. Lenzuolo. Chardak, u, vm. shum. chardacé, t. T. pat i éper. Piano superiore; loggia, pianerottolo. Chark, u, vm. shum. charcé, t, chercé, t. Cane del fucile; apparato da costruzione; macchina. Charkadxhii, a, (dxhii) T. Kush punon chércé. Chi fa o lavora Ie macchine. Charkoj, on. ova, me e m' u charkue, ftvep. Attorniare; rinforzare con apparati o macchine. Charkuem (i, e, t'), persh. Attorniato, circondato. Charkuemit (t'), êm. as. L'attorniare, il circondare. Chars, charte, charta, me e m'u charte, ftvep. Guastare, separarsi con disaccordo; inimicare. CHAR Chartaceef, i, vm. (T' gnitunit ceef a kejr âsht T.) I, e pakânné, i, e pamire. Indisposizione, svogliatezza; scortesia. Chartâceef, parf. chartakânnas. Contro voglia; a malincuore. Chartacéfshem (i. e, t,) persh. chartakânnshem (i, e, t'). Spiacevole. Chartakânnas, parf. Contro voglia: a malincuore. Chartakânnshem (i, e, t') persh. Spiacevole; scortese; maldiposto. Chartakânnshem. parf. Spiacevolmente; senza cortesia. Chartaprénas, parf. In rotta; a rovescio; sinistramente; senza cortesia. Chartas, parf. In rottura; in disaccordo. Charte, a, vf. shum. charta-t. Contesa; disaccordo. Chartun (i, e t,), persh. Guasto; innimicato. Chartunit (t’), êm. as. Il guastare. Charranik, u, vm. shum. Charranike, t. Ripostiglio ad uso di dispensa e dove si preparano i latticinî. CHARR Charravii, ja, vf. shum. charravina, t. Ostacolo: impedimento; contrasto. Charravitem, é, u charravita, me u charravite, ftas. Accapigliarsi; dilaniarsi. Chas, i, vm. shum. chasé, t. (sllavisht), mâa mire hov, i. Momento; istante. Châshté, ja, vf. shum. câshté, t. Questione. Chatall, i, vm. T. Pirûu, ni, furkex, a. Forchetta. Chatalloj, on, ova, me e m’ u chatallue, ftvep. T. Me shtrêmnue; me shmânge. Storcere; mettere in discordia. Chaatii, ja, vf. shum. chaatina, t. T. Pullax, i: mloje, a; stréhe, a. Tetto della casa. Chatisi, ise, isa, me chatise, ftvep. Mâa mire: me béhe. Arrivare al momento preciso. Chatisun (i, e, t'), persh. mâa mire “Behun”,( i, e, t'). Arrivato al momento preciso. Chatrapile, shif: katrapile. Chéhré, ja, vf. T. Ftyre, dukse, a. Viso, aspetto, cera. Chékérk, u, vm. shum.chékércé, t. T. Rrotovile, a. Verricello. CHEK Chékich, i, chakich, i, vm. T. maj, i; majth, i. Martello. Chékii, ja, (oke chékii) vf. Oke e vogel. Oka piccola, misura. Chélêng, u, vm. shum. chéIégné, t . Gni fare kunoré trimnijé. Sorta di corona che portavano i soldati turchi vittoriosi; vittoria. Chélénger, gra, vf. shum. chelengra, t. Falchetto, uccello. Chelik, u, vm. T. Arenx, i. Acciaio. Chéméer, i, (mâa mire cémeer) vm. shum. chémére, t. Shoke, a; rrypi i t’ hollavét; hark, u. Cintura di cuoio per portare entro denari; arco; arcata. Chémi, chéme, chéma, me e m' u chéme, ftvép. Me diktue. Scoprire; trovare. Chéne, a, vf. T. fulcîi, ni. Mascella. Chéngé, i, vm. shum. chengé, t. T. Grêmchex, i; krrabxe, a. Rampino. Chépéket, (i, e, t'), persh. Calvo con due o tre peli in testa. Chéprok, u, vm. shum. cheproke, t. Due palmi e una spanna. CHEP Chépue, oni, vf. shum. cepoj-t. Artiglio. Chérdhe, ja, vf. shum. cherdhé, t. Nido. Chérék, u, vm. shum. chéréke, t. T. T' katért. Quarto (di parte). Chérékchii, ja, T. I, e paghashem, é. Persona di meschina fortuna. Chérge, a, vf. shum. chérga, t. Trabacca. Chérllukull, a, vf. shum. cherlIukulla, t. Gni fare shpênnit. Specie di allodola. Chérté, ja, vf. shum. chérté, t. T. Dukse, a; fare, a. Sorta; specie (detta di generi di cose). Chésmé, ja, vf. shum. chésmé, t. T. Krue, kroni. Fonte, fontana. Cheshtíje, cheshtíjén, ína, me cheshtíi, ftas. Starnutare. Chéshtíne, a, vf. shum. cheshtína, t. Starnuto. Chéte, a, vf. shum. chéta, t. Adunanza; moltitudine; corpo di esercito. Chétine, a, vf. sh. chétina, at. Gni fare halét. Sorta di pino. Chétke, a, vf. shum. chetka. t. Fiocco; ciocca Chévré, ja, vf. shum. chévré. t. T. Rreth. Me bâa chévré, me certhullue; me value. Assediare; circondare. CHFRÊ Chfrêre, ni, vm. shum. chfréj, t. Mucchio di neve accumulato dal soffio del vento. Chfurk, u, vf. shum. chfurc, t. Specie di serpente malto velenoso. Chfut, i, vm. shum. chfuten, it. Ievrée, u; Jahudii, a. Ebreo. Chfutnéshe, a, vf. shum. chfutnésha, t. Iévreshe, a; Jahudéshe, a. Ebrea. Chfutnisht, parf. Iévréisht; Jahudisht. AIl'ebrea. Chichibanox, i, vm. shum. chirhibanoxa, t. Gni fare pêmét e thaat. Carruba. Chift, i, vm. shum. chifta-t. T. Paar, paaI, a. Paio; coppia. Chifté, ja, vf. shum. chifté, t. T. Pushke me dyy Ilulla (namlija). Doppietta (sorta di arma da fuoco a doppia canna). Chiftelii, persh. T. Trênte (i, e, t'); tsokatun (i, e, t"). Strano; stravagante. Chike, a, vf. shum. chika, t. Vajxe, a; gotse, a; vashe, a; tsutse, a. Fanciulla. Chileer, i, vm. shum. chilére, t. Archivio. CHIL Chilet (i, e, t'), persh. Aperto; sincero, a. Chili, chile, chila, me e m' u chile, ftvép. Aprire; esternare. Chilimii, u, vm. shum. chilimij, t. Fanciullo. Chiltas, parf. Apertamente; chiaramente; sinceramente. Chilun (i, e, t'), persh. Aperto; sincero; espansivo. Chimbaske, a ??? Chilunit (f) , êm. as. L' aprire, espansivo. Chimchakéx, i. T. (cham-sakex), nnukch, i. Colofonia. Chimerr, a, vf. shum. chimrra, t. Cimice. Chimex, shif: chimérr. Chinaar, i, vm. shum. chinare, t. T. Rrap, i. Platano, albero. Chinii, a, vf. shum. chinija, t. T. Panitse, a. Piatto. Chip, i, vm. shum. chipa, t. Angolo; lato. Chipe, a, vf. shum. chipa, t. Kape grunit afer lâmét; dhii me veshe t' voghel. Covone presso l' aia; capra con piccole orecchie. Chipllak, persh. T. sdeshun (i, e, t'); lakuric. Nudo; spoglio. CHIR Chirak, u. T. i rritun; I majtun. Allievo, reso felice. Chiv, i, vm. Ferro in forma di corna attaccato ad una stanga di legno per spingere, poggiandosi sovra esso, la barchetta. Chivii, a, vf. shum. chivija, t. T. Cinnrase, a. Cardine. Chivit, i, vm. T. Hindak, u. Indaco. Chismé, ja, vf. sh. chismé, t. T. Stivale. Chlodhem, é, u chlodha, m' u chlodhe (mâa mire m' u shlodhe), ftvép. Riposare. Chmênni, chmênne, chmênna, me e m' u chmênne, ftvép. Sbalordire; stupire. Chmênnshem, e (i, e, t'), persh. Che fa sbalordire, stupire, meravigliare. Chmênnun (i,e, t,’) persh. sbalordito, a; stupito, a. Chmênnunit (t'), êm. as. Lo sbalordire; lo stupire. Chméris, ite, ita, me chmérite, ftas. Trasecolare. Chmoj, on, ova, me e m’ u chmue, ftvép. Stimare; apprezzare. Chmuem, é (i, e, t'), persh. Stimato; apprezzato, prezioso. CHMU Chmuemit (i, e, t’) êm. as. Apprezzamento, lo stimare. Chmueshem, é (i, e, t'), persh. Stimabile, apprezzabile. Chmueshem, parf. Con stima, preziosamente. Chnoj, on, ova, me e m' u chnue, ftvép. me céjnue, me céstise. Deridere, dileggiare. Chnuem, é (i, e, t'), persh. Deriso, dileggiato, a. Chnuemit (i, e, t'), êm. as. Il deridere, il dileggiare. Choban, i, vm. shum. chobâj, t. T. Barii, u; blegtuer, ori. Pastore. Chobanéshe, a, vf. shum. chobanésha, t. T. Blégtoréshe, a. Pastorella. Chobanii, ja, vf. shum. chobanina, t. Blegtorii, ja. Pastorizia. Choj, chon, chova, me e m' u chue, ftvép. Mandare, spedire, innalzare, far correre. Chokané, ja, vf. shum. chokané, t. Campanella di pecore. Choke, a, vf. shum. choka-t. Estensione; regolamento, ventricolo dei volatili. Chomagé, ja, vf. shum. chomagè, t. Bastone da pastore. Chomak, u, vm. shum. chomake, t. Mazza, bastoncino a testa per battersi. CHOR Chorbe, a, vf. shum. chorba, t. T. Lángtsine, a; supe, a; minéster, a. Zuppa; minestra. Chorodis, ite, ita, me e m' u chorodite, ftvép. T. me prishe, me charte. Corrompere moralmente. Choroditshem, e (i, e, t'), persh. Che corrompe moralmente. Choroditun (i, e, t'), persh. Corrotto, a. Chpjértuescem, parf. (B.) Velocemente, con prescia. Chtjélle (me), (Bog.) shif: me shtjélle. Chvas, chvate, chvata, me chvate, ftvép. Dividere la carne dopo averla fatta in pezzi. Choitoj, on, ova, me e m' u choitue, ftvép. (Bog). Immaginare. Chvoshki, chvoshke, chvoshka, me chvoshke, ftvép. Me Ivoshke. Levar la corteecia, scorticare. Chubardh, i, chubardhe, a, vm. vf. persh. Nieri me ftyre t' bardhe e me floke t' verdhe me t' sbardhuket. Persona di color bianco in volto con capigliatura bionda da tendente ai biaucastro. CHUB Chube, a, vf. shum. chuba-t. kachube; Cespuglio. Chubuk, u, vm. shum. chubuke, t. Llulle duhânit. Pippa. Chude, a, vf. shum. chude-t. Binne, a. Maraviglia. Chudii, ja, vf. shum. chudina, t, shif: Chude. Chudis, ite, ita , me e m' u chudite, ftvép . Me e m' u binne. Maravigliare. Chuditshern, é (i, e, t,'), persh. Binnshem, é (i, e, t'). Maraviglioso, mirabile. Chuditun (i, e, t'), persh. Binnun (i, e, t'). Maravigliato, a. Chuditun, it (t’), êm. as. Il maravigliarsi. Chudnoj, on, ova, me e m’ u chudnue, ftvép. Contraffare. Chudnuem, é (i, e, t'), persh. Contraffatto. Chudnuemit (t') êm. as. Il contraffare. Chuem, é (i, e, t',) persh. Mandato, spedito, innalzato, a. Chuemit (t'), êm. as. Il mandare, lo spedire, l' innalzare. Chuet, persh. i pannerulet e parf. Desto, svegliato. CHUF Chufer, fra, v. shum. chufra, t. Cespuglio. Chufke, a, shif: tufe. Chuke, a, shif: suke. Chukeltaar, i, vm. shum. chukeltare, t. Specie di uccello. Chuki, chuke, chuka, me e m' u chuke, ftvép. Insidiare, tastare, provare. Chukun (i, e, t'), persh. Insidiato, tastato, pravato, a. Chukunit (t'), êm. as. L' insidiare, il tastare, il provare. Chull, i, vm. shum. chulla, t. T. Chérge, a, plaf i bâam me kmênne dhijé. Tappeto fatto con pelo di capra. Chume, a ??? Chun, i, vm. shum. chuna, t. Djale, tsulle. Ragazzo, giovanetto. Chunguris, ite, ita, me chungurite, ftvép. Congiungere. Chupe, a, vf. shum. chupa, t. Vajxe, chike, tsutse, vashe, gotse. Ragazza, giovinetta. Chupis, ite, ita, me e m'u chupite, ftas. Il rincorrersi degli uccelli??? Chuploj, on, ova, me e m'u chupllle, ftvép. Me e m' u tutlue. Pestare; piegare alla rinfusa; involgere malamente. CHUPL Chupluem, é (i , e, t'), persh. Involto, peslato ecc. Churâa, (mâa mire curâa) churani, vm. sh. churâj-t. Ghéldeets, i; bibâa, ni. Tacchino, gallo d' india. Chure, a, (mâa mire cure) vf. shum. chura-t. Puldeets, a; bibe, a. Tacchina, femmina del gallinaccio. Churg, u, vm. sgorgo. Churgon, churgoj, me churgue, ftas. Sgorgare dell' acqua. Churrél, parf. tsurril. A sgorghi. Chuterr, tri, vm. shum. chutrra, t. Ruscello. Chuterr, trra, vf. shum. chutrra, t. Kotrove drûnit. Cucccuma di legno. Chyryk, e, persh. T. prishun (i, e, t'), shkatrruem (i. e, t'). Guasto. Chyryktisi, ise, isa, me chyryktise, ftvép. Me prishe, me shkatrue. Guastare. Chychék, a, vm. T . Katsyes, i; lodertuer, ori. Ballerino. Chynchì, parf. T. Masì. Giacché, poichè. Chytse, a, vf. shum. chytsa-t. Pioppino. D